Of Hellos and Goodbyes
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Exploring different relationships and life situations between Titans honorary and main. Drabble fic. Better than summary. :33 Contains HotGent, JeriKole, BBRae, CyBee, RobStar, and pretty much any other pairing you can think of! I accept pairing requests! :D
1. I just came to say hello!:DD

**Okay, guys. So, this is a little random idea that popped into my head today. Lol. I've read several fics that do things like this, with the whole 'drabble' thing. And I decided to make one. :D If you have an idea for a pairing or situation for one of the drabbles in the next chapter lemme know. :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is starting to get annoying. -_-**

**Of Hellos and Goodbyes(:**

**Hello**

Toni laughed to herself. This was to good to be true. She smiled at the blushing pyrokinetic, who was currently standing at her bedroom door, fumbling over his words. Hot Spot wasn't good with things like this, and Argent knew that.

"Hey, umm... Argent... uhh... I...umm...uhh..." Hot Spot scratched his head, nervously. "Would you... Uhh... Maybe... Uhh..."

"Isaiah?" The short spunky teen replied, sparing him the embarrassment.

"Yes?" He asked, nervously.

"You had me at hello." She smiled, interlocking her arm with his. "Now, where are you taking me, love?"

Hot Spot smiled to himself. She always knew what to say.

**I do**

"Gnaark?" _(Ready?) _Gnaark asked, smiling at the pink haired girl who was carefully overlooking herself in the full-length mirror of the bedroom.

"Yeah, Gnaark. I'm ready." She said, shakily. "Just a little nervous is all."

"Gnaark." _(You'll do fine.) _He said, smiling softly at the young lady in front of him. She had definitely grown over the years. She was no longer a little girl. She was a strong and independent woman. He couldn't be prouder of her.

"Thanks, Gnaark." She sighed. "Let's do this."

Gnaark adjusted his tux, before taking her hand, and leading her slowly through the double doors. The wedding march playing softly in the background, as the two descended.

Gnaark looked over at Jericho, and watched his eyes light up as he laid eyes on his bride-to-be. Gnaark nodded in his direction, as he handed her over.

_"We are gathered here today-"_

Gnaark smiled to himself, looking at the happy couple. He knew in his heart that she would do just fine.

**Heartbreak**

Aqualad couldn't believe this. She was gone. Dolphin was really gone.

"We did everything we could-" Robin began, sadly.

Aqualad didn't respond, he simply just walked out of the room.

She was gone. Forever. How dare Robin, how dare him. 'We tried everything we could', the hell they did. If that was Starfire out there, then he would be still be frantically trying to save her.

But this was Dolphin. Not Starfire. This was his problem, not Robin's...

Deep down he knew that Robin tried. He knew he wouldn't just give up like that... But, at times like these it's easier to blame others.

Aqualad fell to the ground on his knees. Tears soaking his leotard. His heart in shattered pieces on the floor.

**Will you marry me?**

"Marry me?" He asked.

"...No," was her simple response.

"No?"

"You heard me Wallace West, I said no." She replied, rolling her neon pink eyes. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Wally stared at her, completely shocked. "You... you said no..."

"Exactly." She replied. "Now, are we done here?"

"I can't believe you would actually say no... I... I thought you loved me." Wally stuttered.

"I do, dummy." She sighed. "You know that."

"But... But, then why would you say no?"

"Because, you just pop in here out of nowhere and say 'Hey, will you marry me?' I mean, who does that! You don't even have a ring or anything!" She sighed, exasperated.

"Well... I..." Wally scratched his head. She was right. It was kind of random, and he didn't have a ring... "I just thought that-"

"See, that's the problem. You think too much." She replied. "Come back with a proper proposal, and maybe I'll consider."

Wally smiled. "Be back in a flash!" He winked.

A few minutes later and he was back.

"Ta-daa!" He grinned, holding out a red velvet box, with a diamond ring inside.

"Jinxy, will you marry me?"

"No." She replied, once again.

"Are you serious?" He groaned. "But I gave you a proper proposal!"

"Proper? Last time I checked, my name isn't 'Jinxy'."

Wally sighed. "Fine. Jennifer LeAnne Hexe, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?" He offered.

"Hmm... Let me think... Nope!" She smiled.

Wally facepalmed. "Jinx. You have got to be kidding me. What did I do wrong this time?"

"You're proposal was way too cliché. I refuse to accept it."

Wally groaned. She was going to be the death of him.

"Then how about this? Jinx, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart. You are amazing. Will you please marry me?" Wally smiled, hopefully.

"You're darn right I am!" She grinned.

"So... Will you marry me?" Wally asked once more, ignoring her comment.

"Hmm... Maybe." She smirked.

Wally smiled, knowing that was the best response he was going to get. Jinx was a real pain in the ass, but she was completely and totally worth it.

"Good enough for me!" He replied, placing his lips upon hers.

**Speedy**

"Jade." Roy whispered, into the cool night air.

"Roy." She spoke softly.

"We have to quit meeting like this." He replied. "The team is going to get suspicious if I keep letting you escape time, after time."

Jade smiled sweetly as she gently traced the outline of his collar bone with her dagger. Enjoying the quiet gasp he makes whenever she taunts him like this. He is well aware that she would never actually hurt him, but common sense tends to tell him otherwise.

"Seems like a personal problem to me." She says, tilting her head to gently kiss his cheek.

"Well, it will be both of our problems if they find out." Roy sighs.

"I don't get it. Why do you play the whole 'good guy' game? You could always join me." She replies.

"You know I can't do that." He sighs.

"But you will if you have to." She smirks. And she is right. If it came down to it he would choose her over his position as a superhero anyday. She is well aware of this, and she uses it to her advantage.

_**'Beep. Beep. Beep. Come in, Speedy. I repeat, come in Speedy. Did you manage to capture the villain?' **_Roy's communicator beeps.

'Situation neutralized, boss.' He responds. And just like that she's gone. He smiles to himself.

She always was the speedy one.

**Distraction**

Robin sat at his desk, carefully overlooking case files. _'How does he manage to keep getting away?' _Robin wondered. _'Maybe he-'_

"Robin?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh! Starfire. Hey, I didn't see you there." Robin smiled at the orange-skinned Tamaran, standing in his doorway.

"It is fine, Robin. I was just wondering if you would like to try some of my homemade Glorkk." She offered, smiling sweetly.

"Not now, Star. I have to go over my cases. I can't understand how Slade keeps getting away, time after time."

Starfire sighed to herself. He was always so preoccupied with his job. He never had any time to himself.

"Robin. Perhaps you should be 'taking the break'?" She replied.

"There's no time for breaks. I have to stop him." Robin mumbled, shuffling through his papers.

"I understand that you must stop Slade. But, that does not mean that there is no time to do other things... You need to relax."

"Relax? I'm relaxed Star. Perfectly relaxed." Robin groaned. Maybe he did need to relax.

"I can tell." She said, walking swiftly over to his desk. "Robin, I hate to say this, but I think you may be a little bit paranoid."

"Paranoid? I'm not paranoid. I'm just... planning ahead. You never know when Slade may strike again."

Starfire sighed. "My dear Robin, you are so absorbed in your work that you have no time to eat, sleep, or partake in any other activities with the others and I."

Robin sighed. She was right. He hadn't slept for weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He hadn't spent any time with any of his friends. And right now, he was barely paying attention to his girlfriend.

"Maybe I just need a good distraction." He said.

Starfire thought for a second, before breaking out into a grin.

She propped herself up on Robin's desk, shoving all of his paperwork onto the ground.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I am doing the 'distracting'." She winked.

Robin smiled. Yep, he definitely needed a good distraction.

**Mascara**

Aqualad dived swiftly into the pool, coming up moments later.

"See? It's easy." He smiled over at the blond haired geomancer.

"Uhh-Uh." She shook her head. "Not happening."

Aqualad laughed. He had been trying to convince Terra to dive off the diveboard for a half hour now.

Terra had came back to join the Titans, after she graduated school. She was finally ready to face her past. Everyone accepted her back with open arms. Even Raven, who only accepted her back because her boyfriend, Beast Boy, made her. Terra was currently single, although, unknown to him, she had a slight crush on the Alantian himself.

"Just try." Aqualad said. "For me?"

"Nope." She smirked. "Not even for you."

"But, why?" Aqualad groaned. "It's not going to kill you!"

"Because, I just don't want to, okay?" She sighed. "And, it very well may kill me."

"Tara Markov. Do you really believe that I would allow you to jump of the dive board, if there was any possibility of it hurting you?"

Terra blushed. "Umm... I... Uhh... Good point."

"So, will you try?" Aqualad asked.

"...Fine. If it will get you to shut up." She was _so_ going to regret this.

Aqualad smiled to himself, as Terra climbed the latter up to the diving board.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, shakily.

"It'll be okay. Trust me."

"Okay..." She took a deep breath... and... jumped.

"CANNON BALL!" Aqualad laughed, as she slowly jumped, splashing water as she went.

A few seconds later Terra appeared, a huge grin on her face. "How did I do?"

"Pretty good, my little Terra Mascara." He laughed, wiping off some of her makeup, that was dripping down her face.

Terra blushed. "I wanna go again!"

**Ravaging**

Herald had known Jericho for a long time. The two were best friends. He knew that Slade was Jericho's dad, and he knew that Jericho's mom was no longer in the picture.

He was also aware that Jericho two siblings. He had already met Grant, so he wasn't too worried when Jericho offered to introduce him to his sister.

I mean, she was just another girl. Nothing special.

_'Herald, meet my sister, Rose Wilson' _Jericho signed, motioning towards the girl.

Herald breath caught in his throat, as blue eyes interlocked with brown.

"You can call me Ravager. It's nice to meet you, Herald." She said, offering him her hand.

Herald happily shook it. "Nice to meet you as well, Ravager."

She smiled sweetly, tucking a stray strand of light blond hair behind her ear.

Herald smiled back.

He now knew why they called her 'Ravager'.

**Baby**

It was no secret that Cyborg was overprotective.

His T-Car was proof of that. Noone was allowed to drive it, other than him. He monitored all activity that went on inside of it. He'd watch you like a hawk, making sure you didn't damage his 'baby.'

Cyborg loved his T-Car, and his T-Ship. They were his pride-and-joy. He worked so hard on building them. Even to the last screw, everything was exact.

But that wasn't the only thing he loved. As his chocolate brown eyes flicked over in the direction of a certain Titan's East leader, who was currently being hit on by a rather handsome man, a fire burned inside of him.

He immediately hopped up, and proceeded to walk over in the direction of the two.

Noone messes with his baby, and that poor sucker was about to learn that the hard way.

**Goodbye**

Beast Boy had never been good at goodbyes.

He always had difficulty moving on.

When his parents died on that trip to Africa he was crushed. He loved them so much. He'll never forget that horrible day... It seemed like a simple boat ride, but things went wrong. Really wrong. He had to abandon his parents in order to save himself. Saying goodbye was the hardest part.

He remembers when he joined the Doom Patrol. It was his first chance at being a hero. He was so excited. He loved it. But, he was the underdog. The weakest link. He was unappreciated. So, he had to say goodbye to them as well...

Terra was his everything. When she came into his life, all was complete. He loved her. But, she betrayed him. In the end, she proved herself, but it was too late... Once again, the green teen was forced to say goodbye.

Now, as Beast Boy stares down into those violet eyes, knowing she only has minutes left, he feels the tears stream down his face...

He was never good at saying goodbye.

**Did you like? Lol. Chapter two should be up shortly, after I get some ideas. Please review or PM and tell me what ideas you want me to use in the next chapter. :)**

**So, let me explain the drabbles above, in case you were confused. Haha.**

**Hello:** **Oh, I just love these two! I like to play off of the idea that Hot Spot isn't really the romantic type. Haha. He gets all awkward asking Argent out. XD Too cute!:3**

**I do:** **I love the relationship between Gnaark and Kole. I like how only she can understand him. I thought it would be a good idea to have him walk her down the isle, considering that her real dad certainly can't. -_- Haha. And I just HAD to have some JeriKole in there. ;D**

**Heartbreak:** **Okay, so I don't know a whole lot about Dolphin, or how she died. I just know that she was Aqualad's love interest and that Aqualad was crushed when she died. (I know that from Young Justice) So, I decided to include this in the story. [Not a lot of people ever write fics about his relationship with her]**

**Will you marry me?:** **Haha. This may seem a little OOC to people, but not to me. Jinx is... Jinx. I find it hard to believe that she would be all "YEAH! LET'S GET HITCHED!" That's just not her. (You'd be amazed how many people write her like that) I think she'd be more of a challenge. And, of course, Kid Flash is up to it. ;)**

**Speedy****: I actually am rather proud of this. I have NEVER written Speedy/Cheshire before. Plus, I barely even know anything about Cheshire and Speedy's relationship. (All I know is that they end up having the CUTEST daughter, named Lian.:33) I like the ending of this the most. Cheshire's the speedy one. :DD**

**Distraction:** **Yes, Robin needed a distraction. Sexy Starfire? What's better than that! Lol. I tried not to make Star too OOC. Not too dumb, not too smart. A happy medium. :)**

**Mascara: ****Okay, so this just came randomly to me. I liked the idea of 'Terra Mascara' and I needed a way to use it. Plus, I really like the idea of Aqualad and Terra dating... Complete crack, but I like it.(:**

**Ravaging:** **Another crack pairing. I made this pairing up, so that Bee and Cy can be together, without leaving Herald sad and single. Lol. Yes, mam. She is ravaging. ;D**

**Baby:** **I love CyBee. They're too cute. Sparky just has to protect his 'baby'. Haha. The human one, that is. ;P**

**Goodbye: ****Very sad to write. I just LOVE Raven and Beast Boy together. They are very... unique. And fun to write. I felt bad for Garfield in this one. He's losing everything he loves. :'(**

**So, there you go. Until my next chapter, please R&R and give me some ideas. I need all the help I can get. ;DD**

**-LotsOfLove- :D~KittyKatTitan~(:**


	2. Goodbye, brown eyes Goodbye, my love:3

**Heyheyhey(: Happy 4****th**** of July, guys. To celebrate I decided to add another chapter to this fic. I thought it would be a nice present. ;D**

* * *

** Disclaimer: I'm just a girl with a passion for writing. That's it. :))**

**Of Hellos and Goodbyes:DD**

**Insecurities**

Starfire looked in the mirror, frowning deeply. She poked softly at her stomach, and arms.

Eyes flickering at the image in front of her. _'Ugly.' _She thought, bitterly. She was ugly.

Other girls didn't look like her. They were tan, skinny, and beautiful. She was orange, curvy, and hideous. At least, in her opinion she was.

Starfire plopped back onto her bed, burying her head deep underneath her purple sheets. A single tear trickled down her face.

She was a disgrace.

"Starfire?" A voice spoke softly. Robin.

"Please... just go away." She mumbled.

"Star, is everything okay?" He asked, worrying.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice close to breaking.

"No, you're not." He replied, swiftly yanking the covers off of her head. "I can tell when you're upset. Now, what's wrong?"

Starfire sniffed. "Robin... I am ugly."

"What?" Robin asked, surprised. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because, it's true Robin. I am not like the girls on your planet. I am ugly. I am... different." She replied, sadly. More tears escaping.

"Starfire." Robin sighed, sitting down next to her. "You're different, that's for sure. But, in a good way. You are unique and beautiful. Just because you don't look like the girl's in magazines, that doesn't make you ugly."

Starfire smiled weakly. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Stunning." He replied, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, Robin." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

All insecurity was washed away.

**Terra**

Tara Markov had many nicknames.

Cyborg called her 'Lil' T.' Kole called her 'Tara Bearah'. Kid Flash called her 'TM'. Hell, even Aqualad called her 'Tara Mascara.'

"Hey, Terra. I was wondering, would you maybe, I dunno... Wanna go out sometime?" A certain changeling asked nervously, running a hand through his messy green locks.

Tara smiled.

She had many nicknames.

But, _his, _by far, was her favorite.

**Regret**

There were so many things he wished he had of said.

He just never expected for her to leave. She was their leader after all. How could she just up and walk away on her team like that?

For a stupid freckle-faced speeder of all people! She was their rock. They relied on her, and needed her. But, she betrayed them...

It's been three months, but the memory is still burned into his brain as if it was yesterday. Her neon pink hair, her beautiful matching pink, cat-like eyes. Her feisty attitude. Her demanding and impatient personality.

But, most of all her smile. Her beautiful, beautiful smile. A smile rarely seen. And, sometimes he swears it felt like it was reserved only for him.

There were many things left unsaid.

'I love you', are the ones he regrets the most.

**Bookcases**

Raven and Robin had a special connection. Other than the fact that they both shared names with a species of bird, the two were very similar.

Robin had his share of secrets. So did Raven.

Robin has a tragic past. So does Raven.

Robin knows what it's like to be treated as unimportant. Raven does too.

Robin is mysterious. Just like Raven.

Robin is unique. So is Raven.

Robin had difficulty expressing his emotions. Raven can't express hers.

Robin doesn't open up to many people. Raven is one of the few he does.

When it comes to Raven, Robin is an open book.

Too bad her bookcase is broken.

**Windows**

Terra wasn't typically this weak.

She had been through a lot in her life. Being kicked out of her home, losing her brother, sleeping in caves to survive.

Becoming a Titan was her opportunity to restart. To have a home, once again. To have a family.

But, she blew it. She gave in to Slade. She was so confused. She had been hurt so much. It was hard to trust anyone.

She'll never forget his face. It is her most painful memory. She lost his trust. She broke his heart.

In the end she proved her worth, but at a price. She was forced to become a statue. She remained that way for over a year.

But one day, she was freed. She still to this day, has no idea how. But, she's very thankful for it.

She enrolled in high school that year, in hopes of finally started a life of her own.

She never expected to see him again. But when she did, she couldn't bear it. It was all to much. She had tried so hard to forget her past. All of it. She couldn't stand it.

She did the only thing she knew to do. She rejected him. She loved him, she did. But, her heart hurt too much. How could she trust him? How could she trust anyone ever again?...

Blue eyes flickered over to her dresser, stopping at a the sight of a picture. It was of her and him. The two were smiling lovingly at each other.

A razor blade was resting in her hand. She raised it slowly, slicing swiftly at her wrist. Tears streamed down her face.

If the eyes are windows to the soul, then her's were definitely cracked.

Dangerously so.

**Knives**

Kole shivered slightly. She hated kitchens. They were like the devil's workroom.

So many knives, and forks. Deadly weapons in her opinion.

Constant reminders of her horrible past.

She knew that there was really nothing to be afraid of. She was in a house full of friends. Noone would dare hurt her. She was perfectly fine.

But the sight of Argent, carefully slicing over pieces of ripe tomato, made her want to vomit.

"You alright, love?" The spunky kiwi asked, noticing her distress.

Kole couldn't respond, she simply ran out of the kitchen, heading straight for the nearest restroom.

_'Note to self,' _Argent thought, _'keep all knives as far away from Kole as possible.'_

**Wanted**

Jennifer Hexe was not ungrateful.

In fact, she was probably the most grateful person on earth.

Not many people knew that about her. She hid it rather well. Her feisty personality did I good job of covering up any real emotion.

She had a wall up. And she rarely let it down. In fact there is only one person she can recall ever letting it down for... and that was Wallace West.

Wally had a way with her. He knew how to speak to her heart, like no one else. He loved her genuinely, and she was aware of that.

She remembers his reaction to learning about her past. He was shocked, to say the least. Especially when she began to cry.

See, Jinx hasn't always been this strong.

When Jinx was about five, she discovered her powers. In the worst way possible. She ended up losing control, and hexing down her house. Turns out her powers were affected by her emotions, and her parent's constant fighting, had made it hard for her to maintain control.

That isn't the worst part though... Jinx's sister, Jazmyn, who was three at the time, was killed. Jinx had killed her only sibling. It was on accident, but her parents didn't see it that way...

Her mom blamed her for everything. She verbally and physically abused her. Jinx was called a witch and a demon, by the woman that gave birth to her.

Jinx's mom soon went into depression mode. She divorced Jinx's father and committed suicide when Jinx was ten.

When her parents got divorced, she was forced to live with her dad. He was a loving father, up until that point.

He started coming home drunk, and began abusing Jinx. He blamed her for the divorce, and for her mother's death.

Jinx ran away at the age of fourteen.

It was a brave move, she'll admit, but it was worth it. She needed to escape. She was tired of being mistreated.

Her dad didn't look for her. He didn't even report her missing. He was happy she was gone, she knew that. But, just to be safe, she decided to dye her hair. Dark brown soon became neon pink.

Jinx tried to get a job. But, she was fourteen after all. Not many people would hire someone her age. Plus, the pink hair, and her freakishly pink eyes, proved as an issue when it came to being hired.

Jinx soon had to face the facts. She was broke, jobless, and homeless. She was forced to sleep in a cardboard box on the side of the road.

She had no way to get food. Begging for money in the streets, proved a challenge. Many passerbys turned up their noses at the girl, thinking she was a runaway troubled teen. Which, she was, but not in the way they thought.

She was forced to steal. There was no other option. She spent weeks eating out of dumpsters, but it wasn't good enough. She was getting smaller, and weaker. She was deteriorating fast.

She started small, robbing convenience stores. She was very successful, and soon it became a hobby for her.

She was addicted. The adrenaline rush was amazing. It made her feel accomplished. Like she wasn't a mistake. Like she was capable of doing something.

She continued on with her life of crime, and soon she was recognized for it. She joined the Hive Five. Even became their leader.

She spent three years there, before Wally found her. He offered her a new life. One she never thought was possible.

She was leery, but soon accepted.

Now, as she looks up at his smiling face, she decides that was the best decision of her life.

Jinx smiles back.

Because after all, she isn't ungrateful.

All she ever wanted was to be loved.

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Crimson eyes fluttered open, a small groan erupted from light pink lips.

"Morning, beautiful." A sleepy voice spoke softly.

"How long have you been watching me like that?" She demanded, trying to sound annoyed, but failing miserably.

A laugh escaped him, as he wrapped an arm around her petite waist, pulling her close. "I believe 'Good morning too you too', would've been a proper response." He smiled, before kissing her gently.

"Hmm... Good morning, indeed." She smiled, as their lips parted.

He laughed, and kissed her once again. This time, however, he didn't stop there. Lips trailing gently down her pale neck, and collar bone.

"Mmm." She moaned softly. "Spotty... I'm fraid' we have to get up, love. Combat practice starts soon."

"Screw combat practice." He muttered, as he continued his trail of kisses.

She giggled. "Now, what kind of leader, would I be if I skipped out on a scheduled practice, because of my own desires?"

"A pretty darn good one." He replied. "Besides, the others hate combat practice, just as much as we do. If not more. And, _you _are the leader, _you_ schedule the things. Just unschedule it."

She sighed. "Not that simple. Robin would have my arse."

"Nah." He muttered. "If he can skip to spend time with Starfire, you can skip to spend time with me."

"Isaiah Crockett." She said, looking him in the eyes. "We have to get up."

"Antonia Monetti." She winced slightly, at the use of her full name. "You are not leaving this bed, understood?"

"And how, pray tell, do you expect to stop me?" She smirked.

"Oh, I'll show you!" He grinned, before pinning her down to the bed.

Toni smiled to herself.

Combat practice could wait.

Right now, she was too busy practicing _other_ things.

**Denial**

Tavis mentally screamed. He hated this, hated it. He hated to see him, with his arm around her. He hated the way she looked at him, the way she kissed him, the way he held her.

It was eating him alive.

Lightning refused to admit that he was jealous. He wasn't jealous. He didn't _do _jealousy.

He just didn't like Jericho. It was just a fact of life.

It had nothing to do with Kole. Nothing. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was dating her...

Lightning didn't have feelings for Kole. No. Never. She was his friend -hell- not even that. She was his... frenemy.

The two fought like cats and dogs. Constantly calling each other names.

"Static." She smirked.

"Lady Bug." He countered.

He could never be into someone that he fought with so often.

Plus, she was a total ditz. Her brain seemed to be on vacation 99% of the time. How could he ever love someone so naive?

She wasn't all that attractive. She's cute, he'll admit. But in a childish way. She has pink hair, for crying out loud! She has over exaggerated cobalt blue eyes, tan skin, and two pink antennas on her head. She's basically a talking beetle!

He didn't like her. No way.

But, then again, De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

Raven smirked. This could not be happening. There was no way.

"And... I, uhh... I just... It's okay if you don't feel the same way... I just...really like you, is all... and umm..."

Raven rolled her eyes at the green changeling who was stumbling over his feelings. She had been sitting casually up on the roof, when he decided to join her. She never in a million years, would've guessed this was what he would of joined her for.

"Beast Boy?" She sighed.

"Umm... Yes?" He winced, expecting to be throw into the nearest ocean at any second.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He happily obliged.

**Done with chapter two!(: I need some ideas for chapter three, so send em' in guys. I will write ANY and EVERY couple/idea you request.**

**Here's a better idea of what I wrote about:**

**Insecurities: I like to think that Starfire isn't as strong as some may think. I mean, she is new to earth, it's only natural for her to be insecure. And, Robin of course had to help her feel better. They aren't dating yet, in this drabble, but they practically are.:DD**

**Terra:**** I got a request for BB/Terra by xXTheFlyingPieXx. I'm not used to writing it, so I'm a little rusty. Haha. Yes, I know BB's nickname for her is her actual name, just spelled different. ****But, I find it adorable how he gives her a special nickname that only those two understand. :3 Is it bad to say that I actually enjoyed writing them? Even though I ship BbxRae hardcore?:0 Haha. I'm becoming more diverse... Maybe, that's a good thing.(; Anywho, this was for you, Pie! (Feels cool calling someone a pie)**

**Regret: ****Ahh... Seemore and Jinx. How they make me sad. :'( I have a soft spot for Seemore. Wally kinda took his whole world... Well, not really, she choose to leave, but you know...**

**Bookcases:**** Honestly, this is hard to explain... It's like poetry, you know? It's... complicated. I am VERY intrigued by the Rob/Rae relationship. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were siblings. xD But, in all seriousness I was kind of exploring the idea of them as a couple... But, like they never act on their feelings, because... Ya know, Robin has Star. The whole 'he's an open book, her bookcase is broken' thing is basically about how she can't be with him, and he can't be with her... I just- Ya know what? I'm babbling. I'm sure you can understand it... somehow. Lolol. :))**

**Windows-** **Very sad to write. It explores a more dark, depressed version of Terra. A more emotional and in-depth look, ya know? I used to be really depressed, and I was a cutter. I am COMPLETELY happy and fine now. :D But, still. Terra is an amazing character. And I had the urge to add a more sadder BB/Terra ship in there. Yeah, I admit, it's hard to resist the two. ^.^**

**Knives-**** Inspired by the events of today. I have a weird thing with kitchen knives... They freak me the math out! I figured who would be better to express my fear with, than Kole? :) Is it bad that I laughed at the Argent part? She makes me smile. Lol.**

**Wanted-**** I've always wanted to write something about Jinx's past. I plan on one day making a fic about her whole life, in like ****several chapters, but I haven't had the time. Maybe someday. Lol. Til' then, I guess this is a little preview of her past, from my perspective. (I have NO idea what her past was actually like) This was kind of rushed, so ignore the sloppyness. :PP**

**Practice Makes Perfect-**** I think we all know what kind of 'practice' they are having. ;) Haha. I just adore these two. So freakin' cute!:33**

**Denial-**** Oh, Lightning. How jealous he is! Lolol. I love the whole Kole/Jericho/Lighting love triangle. I'm experimenting with them. ;D **

**Shut Up and Kiss Me-** **I just absolutely HAD to have BBxRae. As much as I now love BBxTerra, I have to have some BbxRae. I would die! Lol. Don't shoot me for including them, guys. ;)**

** Well, I guess I'll see you guys in chappy three! I hope to have ten chapters, which will be one hundred drabbles. But, I need some ideas, guys. Give me something!:DD Haha. Review or PM!**

**3-LotsOfLove-3**

**:D~KittyKatTitan~(:**


	3. The day, you slipped awayyyy! Ohhh D:

** I'm back!(: Once again. Haha. Only like seven more chapters after this one! Woop Woop!... Ugh, who am I kidding? I have a long way to go. Lol. But, I love every minute of it. **

* * *

** Disclaimer: 100 drabbles, for 100 memories. That's my goal. One I sadly don't own. :P **

**Of Hellos and Goodbyes(:**

**Hair**

Jinx yawned, and plopped sloppily out of bed. 9 AM. Way too early for her likings.

The rest of her team was already awake, but decided to allow her to sleep in. Considering that she was already grumpy enough in the mornings, without their help. And that hexes hurt. Badly.

Jinx walked over to her dresser, and pulled out some clothes. A pink t-shirt, and black spandex shorts would be fine. She wasn't in the mood for dressing up. Casual would have to suffice.

She slipped on her clothes, and walked quietly downstairs, running a brush carefully through her hair before she left. She was too tired to bother with fixing it.

"Good Morning-" Speedy paused. "Holy crap! Jinx! You look smoking." He winked.

Jinx raised an eyebrow at that. Smoking? Really? She didn't look all that different. Was Speedy having visual problems today or something?

"Watch it, Roy." Jade said, giving him a warning glance, from her place at the table.

"Sorry, babe." He smiled. "You know you're the only girl for me." He replied, wrapping an arm around her.

"She better be." Wally glowered. "Because Jinx is_ mine_."

Jinx smirked. Wally was a very overprotective guy. Not to mention, jealous.

"I don't get it." Jinx quipped. "I don't look _that _different, do I?"

As if on cue, Argent and Hot Spot entered the room.

"O! Love, you look so cute with your hair down!" The kiwi smiled, playing with a strand of pink hair.

Jinx rolled her eyes, apparently she did.

Hot Spot smiled down at his girlfriend. "She isn't wrong there." He replied.

Jinx sighed. "Thanks guys."

The group continued on with their casual conversations until, Cyborg entered the room.

"Hey guys- Oh my gosh! Jinx you look hot!" Cyborg grinned.

Jinx groaned.

Note to self, never wear hair down...

Ever again.

**Dolls**

"No way." Speedy was currently sitting on the couch, laughing his ass off, with a very unamused Cheshire beside him.

"It isn't that funny, Roy." She deadpanned.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!" He choked out, in between laughs.

"No, it's not!" She groaned. "I was being serious!"

Roy's laughing died slightly, although some giggles escaped now and then. "Okay, sorry, it's just of all things to be afraid of... You're afraid of dolls!" He couldn't help it, he busted out laughing once again.

"Only the porcelain ones!" She defended. "They're just... creepy."

Roy kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You don't have to defend yourself. After all... It's only natural to be terrified of dollies." He continued laughing.

Jade rolled her eyes. He was impossible.

But she wouldn't have him any other way.

**Fan Mail**

Possibly the most dreaded thing of all time to ever enter Titan's tower.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jinx laughed. "Listen to this, guys."

"_Dearest Jinx,_

_ You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?_

_ Love,_

_ Noah"_

Kid Flash fumed. He swiftly grabbed the paper out of her hands, and stuck it in the paper shredder.

"Noah is a dead man." He growled.

Jinx laughed. "Someone's a little jealous, huh?"

Kid Flash frowned. "I'm not jealous."

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Look at this, you guys."

_"Kole,_

_ You are amazing in every way. I never believed in love at first sight, until I saw your face. Will you marry me?_

_ Josh H."_

"You think that's bad? Read this!" Rose cringed.

_"My beautiful Rose, _

_ Your beauty has touched my heart. You are like a fallen angel. Please, go out with me, my love._

_ -William(;_

Now it was Herald and Jericho's turn to glower.

"Who does he think he is? Fallen angel? Pshh. I can do WAY better than that!"

_"Will you marry me? I mean, who does that!" _Jericho signed, angrily.

The two titans rant was abruptly cut off, by a short spunky metahuman, who was currently rolling on the floor laughing. Literally.

"Umm... Argent? Is everything alright?" Kole asked her crimson eyed friend.

"!" Argent couldn't respond, she was too busy laughing.

Jinx leaned down and took the piece of paper out of Argent's hands.

"It says:

_Dear Antonia, _

_ You are beautiful in every way. You must be tired from running through my mind every day. Maybe that's how you stay in such good shape. I'm madly in love with you, and I was wondering... Will you have my __ baby? ;)_

_ ~Jason"_

Argent continued laughing, even more as Jinx read the note.

Hot Spot, on the other hand was very pissed.

"Have my baby? HAVE HIS BABY?" The pyrokinetic yelled, heat radiating off of him.

Jinx helped Argent up, once she had finished her laughing fit. The superteen wiped the tears off her face.

Jinx smiled, wickedly.

"So, _Antonia_," Jinx laughed, "How do you plan to respond?"

Argent giggled, looking at the fuming pyrokinetic. "I'm going to say yes!"

"WHAT?" Hot Spot yelled. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Jinx and Argent both busted out laughing at that.

"What's so funny?" A very confused Kole asked.

_"I'm not quite sure." _Jericho shrugged.

"Think about it," Rose smirked. "How funny would it be if Argent actually agreed to having this creeper's baby? Imagine his reaction!"

"Imagine his reaction when I rip off his-" Hot Spot was cut off by Argent.

"Calm down, love. If it really bothers you that much, I won't reply." She giggled, placing the creepy fanboy's letter in the shredder.

He smiled. "Thank you very much."

Kid Flash laughed.

"Oh, the joys of fan mail."

**Grief**

Jericho would never forgive himself.

He left her. Alone. To go on a mission with Robin.

"You had to go, man. You didn't know." A remorseful Hot Spot had told the mute.

He may not have known, but he still could have predicted it. He should of known. There was war going on. He should have been there to protect her.

He should've died. Not her. He should've been there to jump in the way of the bullet that ended her life. It should be him, not his sweet little Kole...

He didn't attend the funeral. He couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her. Laying there, cold and lifeless. Dead. He wouldn't have been able to take it.

Deep in his heart he feels like _he_ murdered her. He wasn't there to save her, when he could have been. In his opinion that was just as bad as killing her.

He was the only Titan that didn't attend the funeral.

Now, as he lays at the foot of her grave, he begins to regret it.

He never said goodbye. He never signed to her how much she had meant to him, before she was placed beneath the ground.

It was too late now.

And, for some reason it feels like he's killing her all over again.

**Marriage**

Robin is mad. Pissed to be exact.

She's getting married. MARRIED. To a blob monster.

She's actually going through with it. He gets that she has to do it for her planet, but c'mon. There has got to be another way, somehow.

Blackfire cannot win. She won't get away with this. No way. Not happening.

See, normally Robin wouldn't be this upset. But, the prospect of his love interest -yes, I said it- being married to someone else had him steaming.

She wasn't even old enough to be getting married! Well, technically she was seventeen and a half, but still! She didn't need to be getting married, not yet, anyway.

And Robin certainly wasn't going to let it happen. He would either destroy the wedding or die trying. Hopefully, the ladder.

Because, after all.

The only man he ever hoped she ended up marrying was him.

**Poultry**

Raven sighed, plopping down onto her bed.

_'Why can't a get rid of this thing?'_ She thought to herself, looking at the giant stuffed chicken laying beside her on the bed.

_'It's just a stupid stuffed chicken. Just throw it out.'_

Raven picked it up with her powers, preparing to throw it out the window, and into the nearest ocean. But, something stopped her.

She groaned. That's the fifth time she has tried to get rid of it! "What keeps stopping me?" She asked herself.

It's only a chicken. Nothing more. A dumb stuffed animal. Just because _he_ gave it to me, doesn't mean it's anything special...

_'Just throw it out. If anyone sees that you still have it, you'll never live it down!' _She thought.

Raven picked it up, once again. She looked down at it's beady black eyes, it's crooked little beak, and tiny little chicken head.

"Stupid poultry!" She yelled, throwing it at the wall.

She sighed, laying back down onto her bed.

_'Maybe one day,' _She thought, _'I'll be strong enough to get rid of that thing.'_

**Slipped Away**

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..." The blond recited to herself like a mantra over and over again.

It had all happened so quickly. They were in battle, and they were losing. Badly. He didn't see it coming. Neither did she.

There was a gun shot. Terra turned around, eyes searching for him. Her worst fears were recognized.

There he laid. A bullet in his chest. He was bleeding profusely on the cement.

She ran as fast as possible, and collapsed next to him. The others noticed, and were very concerned. But, they had to keep fighting. She knew that. They had to fend off the villains, before someone else got hurt.

She knew she should be helping. Trying to save herself. After all, she was just sitting on the concrete, beside Beast Boy. Right in the line of fire.

But, she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

She tried to wake him. She shook him, gave him CPR, did everything she could...

But, it was too late.

He was gone.

On her knees she cried, sobbed, and screamed. Begging him to come back to her.

She knew it was no use. He was dead. She refused to accept it though.

She collapsed on top of him. She laid her head on his bleeding chest, over where his lifeless heart would be. She wrapped his arms around her, and cried.

She could hear the shouting. The yelling. The sounds of panic, and the others screaming for her to move.

She knew she was at risk. She was directly in the line of fire.

She didn't care though. She would die with him, the one she loved.

She smiled bitterly as she heard the gunshot ring.

At least she'd die happy.

**Family**

They had all grown so much over the years.

At first they were all strangers. Strangers forced to join together and fight crime.

They were honoraries and main to begin with. Scattered all over the globe.

But, as time moved on, honoraries became teams. Titans East, North, South, and West. Along with Central, the main team.

They soon became acquaintances. They got to know one another. Team members became friends with team members.

Teams soon became friends with other teams. Relationships and bonds were formed, and maintained by communicator uses.

As the years went by, and people grew older. A name change was in order. The Teen Titans became The Titans.

With so much crime in such diverse areas, the need for separate missions became a necessity. They got a main tower. It was gigantic, and shaped like the signature 'T'.

It was big enough to hold every Titan, honorary and main. Honoraries were no longer honoraries. They were all equal. All Titans. Acquaintances became friends.

They each got sent on missions. Random Titans assigned to each one. They were sent to different countries, but all returned to the same home. Their peaceful 'T' tower.

Friends became best friends. They all loved one another. They were all friends. Everyone got along with each other.

Soon the Titans were no more. They were older. They got married, had kids, and raised a family.

They had a reunion every year. The kids could play, and adults reconnected. Some even bought houses in the same neighborhoods as their former Titans.

Best friends became brothers and sisters.

Husbands and wives.

One big happy family.

**Cooking**

It was no secret that most Titan girls can't cook.

Raven can cook... It just might not be edible.

Starfire can cook... You might contract a rare disease if you _eat_ what she cooks. But, she can cook.

Terra can cook... If it's microwaveable, that is.

Kole can cook... She might explode the kitchen in the process, but she can made a meal. A burnt one, that is.

Argent can cook... If there is specific step-by-step instructions.

Jinx can cook... You'll either break your teeth or get salmonella food poisoning by eating it, though.

Point is, Titan girls can't cook. They like to think they can, but who are they kidding? They suck at preparing food.

The guys can cook. They'll never admit it, but they are very capable of cooking a decent, edible meal. Of course, it's much easier for them to deny that they can. Because, we all know that there is nothing a Titan guy values more than his pride. Cooking? No. That's a woman's job.

Needless to say, the Teen Titans keep takeout places in business.

**Things Change**

Parents.

Starfire's passed away soon after her brother was banished, and she was captured by Gordanians. They died of grief.

Starfire can still remember her parents perfectly. They were kind, but unloving. Love didn't exist on her planet, but the relationship she had with her parents was close enough. She misses them, everyday...

Robin's parents died when he was a little kid. He and his parents were part of a circus. They were called 'The Flying Graysons'. His parents were murdered. They died when the cord broke during a trapeze act. The memory of their death is burned into his brain. Batman took him in, but it was never really the same. Noone could ever replace his parents...

Raven is a product of a rape. Her mother got involved in dark magic, and summoned Trigon The Terrible, who raped and impregnated her. She gave birth to Raven, the half demon. Raven knew at a young age that she was meant to do terrible things.

Her mother was a kind woman. She always made her feel safe. She'll never forget the day she was taken away from her, and forced to live with the Monks in Azarath. It broke her heart.

She'll never admit it, but she still cries sometimes, when she thinks of her mother...

Beast Boy's parents were geneticists who traveled around the world to study wildlife. On a trip to Africa, Beast Boy was bitten by a green monkey, from which he contracted a disease. His parent's made a formula, but as a result from it, his skin turned green.

His parents died in a tragic boating accident. He, to this day, blames himself for their death...

Cyborg was a very talented athlete, until he was involved in a horrible accident when he was young, that killed his mother, and greatly injured him. His dad gave him cybernetic body parts, to save his life.

Cyborg was called a freak because of this. He blamed his dad, and left home soon after. Some days, he thinks back, and realizes that maybe he should've thanked his dad, after all...

Terra was a princess. Her parents were the rulers of Markovia. She grew up being bossed around, and being told who she had to be. Experiments were preformed on her and her brother, giving them their powers. Terra, unable to control hers, ran away from home. There are days when she looks back on it, and wishes she had of said goodbye...

The Teen Titan's all have regrets. Things they should've said to their loved ones. But, sometimes... It's too late.

Sometimes things can't be helped.

It's like someone once said...

Things change, and there is nothing we can do about it.

**Chapter 3!(: I don't feel like this one was as good as the other two... Hmm... I'm running out of ideas!xPP**

**Here's more info:**

**Hair-**** Haha. Oh, how I love Jinx. I'm not really 100% happy with how this one turned out. I'm 50/50. But, if you guys thought it was good, then I'm good too!:DD**

**Dolls-**** Based 100% on my fears. I am horrified of porcelain dolls. Their beady little eyes peer into mah soul, man!:0 Gives me the heeby-jeebys.:l Added some Speedy/Ches in there too![:**

**Fan Mail****- Haha. I enjoyed writing this. Argent just HAD to make Spotty jealous. ;) Oh, fan mail. How funny it is. xD**

**Greif-**** So sad to write. I teared up. This is based on the DC comics, which says that Kole was killed/dissapeared when Jericho is away. I have a feeling he wouldn't take it so well. Last line broke my heart to write. *Sniffles* :/**

**Marriage-**** Based of off that episode... Whatever it's called, when Robin found out Star had to marry that freaky blob guy. :PP This is like a look into his thoughts on that. And, I mean, let's admit it, we all wanna see RobStar get married one day! ;)**

**Poultry-**** Not completely BBxRae. Sorda is, but not really. More like Raven, not wanting to give into her feelings for Beast Boy. And, that darn old chicken is way too cute to get rid of. :33**

**Slipped Away-**** *Sobs* SO SAD! I actually cried writing this... It's like every time I try to write BB/Terra it ends in tragedy. It's so sad. But, they died together. (That last thing about her hearing the gunshot, was because **_**she**_** had just been shot too, if ****you couldn't tell) So, I guess it's bitter sweet in a way... :'( The title is based off of the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. It inspired this.**

**Family-**** They really are one big, dysfunctional family. This is a look into the Titans, through the ages. It was rather fun to write. :D**

**Cooking-**** I'm sure that some Titan girls can cook. Lolol. Just not many. And the dudes... *CoughCough(KidFlash)* Are wayy to lazy to cook. Haha. So, yesh, takeout venues are certainly NOT in debt, thanks to these guys. xD**

**Things Change-**** They certainly do change. *Sighs* A look into the past of Titan's Central. Things they should've said... Sorry, if this is off, guys. I was trying to use some comic and cartoon stuff. (:**

** So, I just looked and realized that the way I write this on my laptop, looks way different than it does posted online... So, yeah. My writing style and spacing looks WAY off... But, I'm too lazy to fix it. ;)**

** Oh, and did you guys know, that my little hearts don't appear? It's just threes! See! -3- You just see a three there, don't yah? -_- Blehh.**

** Well, my lovelies, my laptop's gonna die... And I need to update 'Decisions', but sadly I don't have time... Maybe tomorrow... :PP So, until then... REVIEW!:DDD**

** -JuiceMyJellyfish- :D~KittyKatTitan~(:**


	4. I want you backkkkk, UGH! xD

**I'm back, bebe! :D Miss me guys? SO sorry for not updating lately. My good friend passed away (see my story Fallen Angel) so things were really rough for awhile there. Butttt, I'm back now! May be awhile before I update again, because school is back in session and there is homework to be done. I'll try to write some on the weekends, but ya know. :PP **

** Disclaimer: Here Comes Honey Boo Boo is the most insane thing on planet earth. Just saying. Those people are shanaynay. Anddd, not in a good way! :o**

* * *

**Cell Phones For Everyone**

"IPhone is best. Hands down." Wally said, lifting his hands in the air for effect.

"No, love. I would have to disagree. Drop an IPhone, it goes CRACK! Drop an Android? It goes... LIKE A BOSS, and stuff." Argent replied from her spot on the couch.

Hot Spot laughed. "Like a boss, and stuff?"

"Shuddup." She playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'll bite. IPhone is alright, and Android is cool. But, Nokia is like a freaking brick!" Jinx said, resting her head on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. Smash that against the floor, there is NO breaking it." Herald nodded in agreement.

"Oh! What about Samsung?!" Kole smiled, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"..." There was a very awkward silence, until everyone burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny, you guys?" Kole asked innocently.

"HAHAHA! Samsung? Girl, you're hilarious!" Kid Flash rolled in the floor laughing.

It was now official. Kole WAS getting a new phone.

**Prostitutes and the Mafia**

"UHHH! It's Toni!" Jinx groaned, in fake annoyance.

"UGH! I have to look at your disgusting face all day? Greattttt." Toni rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

"What the heck are they fighting about?" Kid Flash looked at Hot Spot, curiously.

"They've been pretend fighting the whole morning! I have no idea what's going on anymore..." Hot Spot huffed. "It's crazy!"

"TONI HAS STDS!" Jinx yelled, giggling.

Argent faked shock. "WELL, JENNI IS TRANSGENDER!" She yelled back.

"Argent, is in the freaking MAFIA!" Jinx gasped, as if it was such a horrid thing.

"Girl, mafia's the boss. Mobs are for prostitutes. Get it straight, love!" Toni flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to look like those girls in the movies that they always made fun of.

The two girls looked at each other for a second, before busting out laughing, hysterically.

Kid Flash and Hot Spot both gave each other a strange look.

It was official, they would never ever understand girls. Especially the titan ones.

**Forgiven**

"I can't believe you would lie to me..." Kole said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Kole, I said I'm sorr-" _

"How could you, Jericho?! I told you everything about me! You know all my secrets, and you would keep this of all things, from me!?" Kole exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"_Kole, listen to me. I'm sorry. It's not easy to tell your girlfriend that you dad is an evil villain that has tried to kill her... Three times!" _Jericho signed quickly.

"I would've told you! We're supposed to be able to trust each other!" She sighed. "How could you?"

"_I do trust you! More than anyone._" He tried to reason with her, but let's face it, although a rare occurrence, an upset Kole, is impossible to talk to.

"Then why did you lie?" Kole asked. "I thought you loved me? In order for this relationship to work, we have to be able to tell each other everything."

"_I do love you. More than anything. Which, is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to leave me..._" Jericho frowned, at the thought of the love of his life walking out on him.

Kole's expression softened, noticeably. "Jericho, I love you. You know that. I would never walk out on you. No matter what."

Jericho smiled. "_Does that mean you forgive me?_"

Kole glanced around the room, thoughtfully. A mischievous glint in her eye. "Hmmm... I don't know. I may need some more convincing."

Jericho caught onto that look, pretty quickly. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

He kissed her deeply, and when she pulled away, he mentally laughed at her lovestruck expression.

"You're officially forgiven!"

**Phony Internet Profiles**

"Bloody hell!" Argent exclaimed. "This is ridiculous!"

"What? What's the matter?" Hot Spot asked his girlfriend, who was currently frowning at the Titan's computer screen.

"Do you see this? Do you freaking see this?" Argent huffed, pointing to the screen.

"Umm... I see your Twitter account. Am I supposed to be seeing something else?" Hot Spot stared oddly at the girl. Was she feeling alright today?

"No! Not my Twitter account. A fake Twitter account, claiming to be me." Argent growled.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "Is that all? Seriously? I thought something horrible had happened." He laughed, walking away.

"Horrible? This is horrible! People might actually believe this twit!" Argent cried.

"Happens all the time 'Gent." He sighed.

"But still!" She exclaimed. "They can't get away with this! I'm going to write a very strongly worded letter to the board of Twitter!"

"Toni." Hot Spot walked over, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "It's fine. Don't stress over it. We all know who you really are, and that's all that matters. Alright?" He gently kissed her forehead.

Argent smiled, sweetly. "Glad you think so love, because look right here." She pointed to the screen. "See that? Yeah, fake me is now in a relationship with a fake you."

"OH, HELL TO THE NO!"

**The Ban on the Spongeman**

"We can be like plants Raven, PHOTOSYNTHESIS!"

Raven stared, wide eyed, at the girl in front of her, who was currently flailing her arms back and forth on the ground.

See, recently Titans Tower had upgraded from crappy cable, to Direct TV. Needless to say, that came with some... consequences.

"Starfire, are you alright?" Cyborg, who had just entered the room, asked.

"I'm fine, friend Cyborg!" She jumped up, grinning at him.

"Are you sure about that?" He motioned to her 'Spongebob Squarepants' tank top, pink skinny jeans, and yellow high-tops.

"Oh, I am most positive! I have discovered the talking square shaped man, named Bob, who lives in a Bikini Bottom." She smiled.

"You mean SpongeBob?" Beast Boy asked, who was also staring, wide-eyed.

"Precisely!" She grinned.

"Wait until Robin sees this." Cyborg shook his head, walking into the kitchen, to get some food.

"Secretly, I'm really hoping he gets rid of Direct TV. Television rots the brain. We should get rid of it altogether.." Raven muttered.

Starfire smiled. "Well, it is no secret that the best thing about secrets is secretly telling someone your secret, thereby adding another secret to your secret collection of secrets, secretly."

Robin, who had just entered the room, unnoticed, quickly exited the second he saw Starfire.

It was official. Time to put the ban on the Spongeman.

He quickly grabbed a hold of the landline, and dialed a number.

"Yes, Direct TV? I was wondering if it would be possible to block all Nickelodeon channels? Thank you."

**Movie Night**

"Movie night!" Kid Flash yelled, walking through the front door, holding a movie in his hand.

"Yay!" Kole exclaimed, jumping up form her place at the kitchen table.

"What movie are we watching?" Hot Spot asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise!" Kid Flash smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be great."

"Wally." Jinx glared. "_What _did you get?"

"Don't worry, Jinxy. This isn't a porno." He frowned. "You only make that mistake once."

Hot Spot laughed. "Well, you should know better! You don't watch stuff like that, unless it's in private."

Argent looked at him, wide-eyed, a very angry look on her face.

"You know, not that I ever have..." Hot Spot winced, praying she wouldn't beat the living daylights out of him.

Jericho inwardly laughed. "_Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's watch it!"_

Two hours and box of tissues later, the movie was over.

"That was hilarious! The acting was horrible!" Hot Spot laughed.

Jinx gasped out, in between tears. "I've never laughed so much in my whole life! That was comedy gold!"

"Hahaha!" Argent and Kole couldn't even respond, it was so funny.

"_What was the name of that movie anyway?" _Jericho signed, in between silent laughs.

"That my dear friends, would be 'Twilight'." Kid Flash smirked.

**Forte**

"What the heck is a Tumblr?" Kole asked, looking up from her place on the computer. "Like a tumble weed?"

Jinx laughed at that. "It's a website where you blog and stuff." She replied, running a hand through her messy pink locks.

"What about Twitter? Sounds like something a bird does."

"It's a place where you post status updates, and follow people, and re-tweet and stuff like that. Kinda like Facebook, love." Argent smiled.

"Facebook?" Kole stared at Argent, like she had grown another head. "Why would anyone want to put their face on a book?"

Hot Spot facepalmed. "Facebook is a website where people friend you, and you post things about you life, and talk to people."

"Oh!" Kole smiled. "That makes sense. I think I'll make one."

"Let me know when you're through. I'm going to check my YouTube for new comments." Kid Flash replied.

"You tube? How could someone comment on you tubing? That's like on a lake." Kole cocked her head to the side, a confused look on her face.

Jericho smiled, at his ditzy girlfriend.

The internet definitely wasn't her forte.

**Want U Back**

Hot Spot frowned. It had been three weeks since him and Argent had gotten into a fight, and had broken up.

He was heartbroken. She was the only one he ever really wanted. He had stayed cooped up in his room for two weeks straight, before Kid Flash forced him to get out of the tower.

Which is why he was here, in this small restaurant on the edge of town, on a date with some blond bimbo Wally had set him up with.

He didn't even like the girl. She wasn't even attractive! Stringy blond hair, overly exaggerated blue eyes, fake tan, with overly red lips.

He couldn't help but wish that it was Toni sitting there. He missed her pale skin, black and red hair, and warm deep brown and crimson laced eyes. He missed her British accent, that would sound much more pleasing than the high-pitched screeching voice of the blond in front of him.

What was her name again? Natalie? Natasha? Who knows... He hadn't been paying attention, and he really didn't care.

His eyes wondered around the room, stopping as he heard the cow bell ring at the front door, signaling someone had entered the restaurant. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was curled, and it reached shoulder length. Her eyes were highlighted with smoky makeup, and her lips were red. It looked much better on her than the Natalie/Natasha chick he was on this date with.

She was wearing a short red dress with a black lace trim. She had on a black leather jacket, and some black pump high heels. She looked stunning.

He watched he walk up to the counter, to order he assumed. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and talk, but he was too nervous. His legs refused to move.

Her eyes flickered over in his direction, and he saw a flash of envy in them when she saw the girl he was with.

He figured she would walk over and say something to him, but instead she whispered something to the cashier, who nodded in agreement.

Soon the soft music of the restaurant was replaced with a feisty pop tune. Argent smirked at him, and he knew that look. She was up to something.

Song lyrics soon busted through the speakers. He recognized the tune. It was that new song by Cher Lloyd, was it? Yeah her.

He listened closely to the lyrics of the song.

"Hey, boy you never had much game. Thought I needed to upgrade. So I went and walked away-way-way. Now, I see you been hanging out, with that other girl in town. Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns."

He watched as Argent swiftly walked over in his direction. She passed by him, singing along to the lyrics of the song.

"Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her! Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me, like this! And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went come on! You got me got me like this."

She twirled around the room, motioning towards him as she sang.

"Boy, you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shit, noone else can have ya! I want you back, I want you back, want you back, want you back. I'd broken up, thinking you'd be crying, now I feel like shit looking at you flying. I want you back, want you back, want you, want you back! Ugh!"

She smirked, and proceeded to ever so casually tip what's her face's chair over, knocking her to the ground.

Argent hopped up onto it, and crossed one leg over the other. He smiled, when he heard her say, "I want you back, Isaiah. I mean it."

**Three Little Words**

"Ugh." Jinx frowned at the television screen, which was currently playing a very sappy chick flick. "This is ridiculous"

"What is?" Wally asked, sitting down on the couch, offering Jinx some popcorn from his bowl.

She took a handful, and popped some in her mouth. "How these people can say 'I love you' to each other, when they've only been dating for a week. You don't know if you love somebody yet, in that short amount of time."

Wally laughed. "Yeah, I have to admit it is kind of ridiculous. They barely know each other, and they're already professing love to one another!"

"Those three little words aren't to be taken so lightly." Jinx began. "They're serious. They change things."

Wally nodded in agreement, and the two continued to watch the movie in a comfortable silence, until Kid Flash interrupted.

"Hey, Jinx?"

"Yeah, Wally?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, idiot."

**Better than Revenge**

Raven glowered at the sight in front of her.

There on the couch, sat Beast Boy and Terra. Snuggling with one another, watching some stupid romance movie. He would whisper something in her ear, and she would softly giggle.

Raven stood at the entrance to the living room. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hated this. She loved him so much, and then Terra had to just waltz right back in and take him from her, all over again.

Raven winced as she saw him kiss her forehead lightly. This was tearing her up inside, and he didn't even know it.

Raven walked slowly back to her room, closing the door behind her. She fell onto her bed, and buried her head in the covers, tears streaming down her face.

She looked at the picture on the nightstand by her bed. It was of her and Beast Boy, it said 'Best friends' on it. Raven smiled wickedly through the tears, and threw the picture angrily to the floor, laughing softly as it broke into a million pieces.

'_Just you wait.'_ The empath thought. '_There is nothing I do better than revenge.'_

**Done with chapter four! :D Gosh, this took awhilee. My computer died three times! Lol. But, then again I did take a shower in the middle of this, with the laptop left on.. So, yeah. Haha. I hate taking showers, because every time I hear a loud 'Bang!' when I'm in the shower, I instantly think 'OMG! Someone is in my house, killing my family right now, and I have to fight the attacker... Naked.' :o Seriously... It's freaky!**

** Anyways, here's the info on the drabbles. Some of them were very random and OOC, so here's my pitiful attempt at explaining them.**

**Cell Phones for Everyone:**** For some odd reason I have that little jingle 'Sno ****cones for everyone!' stuck in my head. I have NO idea what show it is off of. If anyone knows, please enlighten me. I'll reward the first person to get it right, with a drabble dedicated to them in the next chapter! Just let me know what pairing. Lol. I'm dying to know where I got it from. xD (That's where the title of this drabble comes from) Basically, this whole thing is based on an actual convo between me and some friends. Me and my crappy Samsung. Lolol. :PP**

**Prostitutes and the Mafia:**** I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of questions and probably some flames for this one. I know it was pretty OOC, right? Well, this is also based on an actual convo me and one of my close friends had in PE. We pretend like we hate each other, when actually we're besties. (Everyone knows we're faking, though) So, basically she said that mobs were for prostitutes. I have no idea what that had to do with mobs or the mafia, but oh well. xP Sorry if this drabble is a little... off. But, I can really see Jinx and Argent being the type of besties to act crazy random with each other. Haha.**

**Forgiven-**** Oh, Jericho. You sly dude, you. ;D Bahaha. I actually had a longer, more sexy version of this, but it was pushing the M rating, so I'm like 'Save it for later!' Lol. I can see Kole being kind of upset if he didn't tell her about his daddy being Slade.. He probably would have told her, but you know... That's a tough subject. :/ This is actually based on a drabble I read somewhere else, where Kole found out without him telling her. Yeah, it caused a big fight, but I can't remember who wrote it to give them credit... My version is different, but still someone else made the plot. ;PP**

**Phony Internet Profiles-**** I see this ALL the time online. Everybody fakes everyone. Famous or not. I figured it would happen to the Titans eventually. Lol at the ending. Hot Spot's all "OH HELL TO THE NO!" xD Noone fakes Spotty and gets away with it. ;)**

**The Ban on the Spongeman-**** Kinda rushed a bit. Sorry, I didn't exactly know how to make this 'in character'. My friend requested it. Lolz. The only character I knew to use was Star. She'd be all into things like Spongebob. :P**

**Movie Night-**** My apologies Twi-Hards. I used to be one of you. ;P Now, I just find it hilarious! And, about the porn thing, I just HAD to include it. You only make that mistake once, Wally. Only once. xD**

**Forte-**** Kole would have NO idea how to work the internet. Since, ya know, she lived in the dinosaur age... Underground! Not her forte. At all. ^.^**

**Want U Back-**** Based on that new song by Cher Lloyd called Want U Back. Look it up! And watch the music video, the end is funny. :P Is it just me, or everytime do you guys hear a British girl singing, you imagine Argent singing? Lol. Maybe it's just me... I kinda wanted to make it long and use the whole song, but this is drabbles after all. Maybe I'll make it an actual fic ****sometime soon. :D**

**Three Little Words-**** Hypocrites! Lol. Naw, I think they love each other. ;) They're too cute for words. **

**Better Than Revenge-**** Sadness for Rae-Rae. D: Based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name as the title. This was a kinda... angsty one. Lol. It's what I do best! xD**

** Well guys, I may not update for awhile, but I shall NOT abandon this fic. It's sooo much fun to write, I may never stop. :P Haha. Love you guys! Til' next time, review!**

**:)~Kat**


	5. Everyone knows I'm in over my headddd!:P

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long guys. I've been going through a lot lately, and I've been grounded for awhile so I haven't had the chance.**

**Please don't shoot me, and please don't flame me to harshly for OOCness. :/ I tried, but right now I'm so freakin' depressed it's not even funny. My bf is moving to Ohio in a couple days... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Wish I did.**

**Something In The Eyes**

"You're leaving?" She whispered softly. "How long?"

_"I'm honestly not quite sure. Robin says this mission may take a little longer than usual. I'm sorry, Kole. If I could stay I would." _The blond mute signed, looking down sadly.

"...It's okay. They need your help. I understand. It's just... I'm going to miss you so much." Kole's eyes began to tear up as she spoke.

_"I'm going to miss you too." _Jericho gently touched her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. _"Always know how much you mean to me. I love you, Nicole Marie Weathers. Forever and Always."_

"I love you too, Jericho." She said, before leaning up to peck him on the cheek. He then leaned down and captured her lips in a _**proper**_ kiss.

When they separated, Kole stared deeply into Jericho's Emerald green eyes.

And somehow, she knew it would all be okay in the end.

**Sweet Kisses**

"Evening Isaiah! Might I interest you in a kiss?"

Hot Spot nearly chocked on the cappuccino he was drinking. He raised and eyebrow and stared incredulously at the grinning girl in front of him.

"You- I- Umm- Wha-WHAT?" Hot Spot struggled to find the right words.

"I said, may I interest you in a kiss?" The girl spoke slower this time, trying to make him understand.

"Ummm... Argent? Are you feeling alright today? I think you might be coming down with something..." Hot Spot scratched his head, seriously concerned for the mental stability of his teammate.

Argent rolled her crimson eyes. "Bloody hell, Isaiah! Do you want a kiss or not?"

"I- I-... Wait a second. Is this a trick question? You swear you won't kill me if I say yes?" The Pyrokinetic looked cautiously at the short spunky girl. In all honestly, he'd had a huge crush on Argent for as long as he could remember. He would love to kiss her, but at the same time, he wasn't willing to risk his life over it. And Argent _could_ and _would _kill him in an instant.

"Dear Lord above! I'm _**asking**_ you if you want one. Why would I ask if I cared? If you want a kiss, get one!" Argent groaned, sometimes boys could be so complicated.

Hot Spot paused for a minute, pondering over what she had just said. She had a point. Why would she have asked if she didn't want him to kiss her? She must feel the same way! He carefully worked up the courage, and slowly made his way across the kitchen to Argent.

"Spotty-" She began as he cupped her cheeks, but was cut off before she could finish. His lips collided with hers, and she found herself melting into his kiss and began kissing back full force.

However, the need for air became to much for the two teens, and they had to separate.

When they separated, Hot Spot grinned down at the shorter Titan and saw that she was smirking mischievously up at him.

"What? What is it?" He asked, curious as to what she was thinking.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you never answered my question..." She trailed off.

Hot Spot looked at her, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

She opened up her hand to reveal a tiny chocolate, shaped as a tear drop, covered in silver wrapping.

"Would you like a Hershey's kiss, Spotty?"

**Insomnia**

"Get back..." Raven spoke harshly. "Leave me alone..."

"Raven..." A male voice whispered back. "It's alright. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You aren't real... This isn't real... You left, just like everyone else..."

"Raven, look at me." The man demanded. "I'm real. I'm here. I know I hurt you. I know _we_ hurt you. I'm sorry. God knows how sorry I am... But, I'm here now and I'm going to help you."

Purple eyes flickered across the white-walled room in the direction of the green man who was speaking. He was a lot older than she remembered, of course it had been five years since they had last seen each other. She could hear the pain in his voice, it was hoarse and stressed. She saw the compassion in his eyes and honest concern for her, mixed in with his feelings of guilt for allowing her to slip away like this.

And for just a second, it felt real. Like he was actually here, begging for forgiveness, and promising to save her before she lost the tiny shred of sanity she had left...

"Gar?..." She whispered, feeling the tears beginning to form in her Amethyst eyes.

"It's me, Rachel. I'm really here." He looked so defeated, yet so hopeful at the same time. Somehow she wanted to believe him. She wanted to think this was all real and that he was truly here with her, even if she was so sure that he really wasn't.

He opened his arms wide, offering her in.

She accepted, and slowly and cautiously crawled over to him.

She touched him gently, as if he would disappear in thin air if she made the wrong move. His arms encircled her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She felt the tears she had been holding back for so long, finally come forth.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, as he held her even tighter as her body racked with sobs.

She wasn't healed. She was far from it. She still was unsure of whether he was really with her right now, or if this was all just another figment of her twisted imagination.

But that didn't stop him from coming back, every single night, to hold her as she cried.

**Papercuts**

Malchior. His name burned like a knife in her back.

She trusted him. She actually trusted him with her heart, her soul, her _everything_.

She was foolish enough to think he would be there for her. He was a liar and a traitor. She gave him her all.

She worked her ass off to save him. And for what? Him to betray her and leave her.

She fell for him, she let down the guard on her heart that had been there for so long.

He used her. She was a pawn in his twisted game.

Tears fell freely from her Amethyst eyes and she threw that evil book into the burning furnace. She hated him so much, and yet she loved him all the same.

She looked at the fire, as the red flames began to lick at the pages, devouring them in a raging blaze.

He was gone.

But the papercuts still remained.

**Cable Car**

_**Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds in overtime... She's on your mind. She's on your mind.**_

Kid Flash zoomed into the local coffee shop, making his way to the counter.

He noticed that the shop was a lot more packed than usual. It was rush hour, and people needed to hurry to get their lunches in time to make it back to work.

He took a seat at the counter and waited to order. About three minutes later, it was his turn.

"What can I get you, sir?" The cashier asked. She spoke in a girlish, yet very bored voice. She had waist length blond hair with a neon pink streak through her bangs. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink glittery skull on the front, some matching pink skinny jeans, and some black combat boots. He noticed that he ears were pierced several times in each ear.

The most unique aspect of the girl was her eyes. They were cat-shaped and a deep shade of pink.

That's when it dawned on him. Jinx...

It had been months since he had last seen her. They had gotten into a fight and broken it off. He missed her so much and not a day had went by that he hadn't thought of her. He figured she had found a new team or got accepted into an art school or something. He never would've expected her to be in working in a coffee shop. It wasn't possible...

"Umm... Sure. I'll take about six donuts, and the biggest cup of coffee you've got."

"Whatever you say." She said, walking over to the coffee machine. He took notice to the way she walked, she was graceful and swift.

She snapped the lid onto his coffee and handed it to him, along with his bag of donuts. "There you go." She muttered. "That'll be $10.95."

Wally reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twenty handing it to her. His heart leaped in his throat when he saw her hand. On the pinky finger there was a small tattoo of a lighting bolt. She had gotten it for there one year anniversary.

"Jinx... It is you." He whispered, looking her in the eyes.

She frowned and looked away, before softly speaking. "Yeah... It's been awhile hasn't it?..."

"5 months, 12 days, 15 hours." He ratted off as if he had memorized it.

She laughed slightly at that. "Leave it to you to know the exact hours..."

He grinned at her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

She smiled back. "I've missed you too..."

**Energy Drinks**

"Okay, now we add some Red Bull to the mix." Argent grinned widely.

"Red Bull? Got it!" Kid Flash zoomed out, and came back seconds later, Red Bull in hand.

"Then we add some Monster..." Argent mixed the energy drinks together and added them to the bowl.

"May I please inquire as to what exactly you two think you're doing?" Jinx raised one eyebrow, with her hand on her hip.

"EEEP!" A girlish squeal emitted from the speedster the second he saw his girlfriend enter the kitchen.

"Ummm...Ummm... Nothing at all, love!" Argent nervously replied.

"Yeah. It's not what it looks like!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Mhmmm... Because it appears to me that you two are mixing together every energy drink known to mankind, in order to make one super energy drink."

"Okay... Maybe it is what it looks like. Hehe." Argent nervously giggled.

"I swear, you two-"

"NO! JINX! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS HER IDEA! KILL HER! NOT ME! NOT THE FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACEEEEE!" Wally sobbed, cutting her off.

"What the Bloody Hell, man!" Argent gasped. "I am NOT taking the heat for you. Toni's out. Peace!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Jinx yelled. "You two are both in major trouble. Time-out. Both of you, and I don't want to hear any buts about it!"

"But-" Wally began.

"Wallace Rudolf West, if you say anything else on the subject matter, I swear you will never get laid. Ever. Again." Jinx growled, eyes glowing to prove her point.

"Yes, mam!" The speedster replied, bottom lip quivering.

"Understood." Argent agreed.

Needless to say, Argent and Wally learned their lessons. Especially when a curious Kole snuck into the kitchen and tried their special drink... Now _**that**_ was very eventful.

**Cupcakes**

Speedy sighed. How should he go about doing this?

He had had a crush on Cheshire since he had first met her. Now that she had been appointed Honorary Titan and had been placed on a team with him, he had decided it was time to admit his feelings to the beautiful Vietnamese girl.

He pondered and pondered over how to word his feelings to her, after spending countless hours writing and erasing, it finally came to him.

He scribbled down the words on a small piece of paper, and signed it. Happy with himself he sneaked into her room and placed the note on her dresser.

An hour later Cheshire came in from a long day of shopping with the other Titan girls. She dropped her bags onto the floor, and plopped down onto her bed. She sighed and looked around her room. She noticed something sitting on top of her dresser, and curiously walked over and picked it up.

She couldn't help but bust out laughing at what it said.

_'Dear Jade,_

_I love you like a fat kid loves cupcakes._

_-Speedy'_

Yes, Speedy was a true romantic.

**Bronys Unite**

The Titans have seen many _colorful_ supervillians in all there days. But none quite as disturbing as this...

"I am Billy the Badass. Fear me!" The man cried out, he was in his late fourties, with horrible acne, fogged up hipster glasses, and greasy slicked back hair. He was overweight, and was wearing a _**way**_ too tight light blue 'My Little Pony' t-shirt, along with a pair of tight faded blue shorts.

Worst of all... He was robbing a Toys R Us. The _girl's_ section of Toys R Us. As in, he was stealing all the Pinkie Pie merchandise.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Argent and Jinx were dying with laughter.

"Badass? WOW MAN. Wow!" Hot Spot laughed his head off.

"PAHAHA. YOU'RE A FREAKIN' BRONY, DUDE!" Kole rolled on the ground laughing. (Literally!)

Jericho shook with silent laughter.

And Wally? Well Wally... Wally was dying.

"HAHAHAHA! *COUGHCOUGH GAG CHOKE!* THESE SOUNDS AREN'T HUMAN! BAHA!" He laughed so hard to the point that he was sobbing.

The man blushed and quickly exited the store, running back to his mom's house, hoping to get some sympathy from some of his friends in the fandoms.

And so the day was saved thanks to the power of embarrassment.

**Dancing Fever**

"_Teach Me How to Dougie" _blasted through the speakers as Argent attempted to show Kole how to do the dougie.

"See, love? You just move your arms at the same time and there. You got it!" Argent smiled, watching her pupil catch onto things.

"How long has this been going on?" Hot Spot asked, watching the girls doing different dance moves in the Titan's living room. He had just returned from picking up Chinese takeout for him and the rest of the team.

"Ever since you left." Herald groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"We've been through the Bernie, Wobble, Wop, The Cat Daddy, John Wall, and now the Dougie." Kid Flash shook his head. "I swear, I think it's never going to end!"

Hot Spot laughed. "Looks like they've got dancing fever, huh?"

"Oh, shut up you guys!" Kole giggled. "Just wait until we get to droppin' it like it's hot." She winked over at an already very flustered Jericho. He turned even redder when she said that.

Needless to say by the end of the day, there were four male Titans in desperate need of cold showers.

**10 Words Or Less**

Tara released a breath she had realized she had been holding, as she placed the letter into the mail box.

She worried about how he would react, and for a second she considered getting it back out and ripping it to shreds.

She had pondered for hours on end about what to write to express how she felt. What if he didn't miss her? What if he was still upset?

She told him 'things change' and yet here she was, mailing a letter to him. How would he react once he read it? Would he be mad? Would he ignore her? What if someone else saw who it was from and threw it away before Beast Boy could see it?

All these thoughts racked her mind day after day. But she had to do this. It was eating her up inside. She needed to talk to him. She wanted some sort of closure. She _needed_ it. She'd go crazy without it.

She spent weeks on end, erasing and re-writing paper after paper to him. Pondering over what to say. In the end it all came down to three little words.

_I miss you._

_-Tara _

Months passed without a single reply from him. She told herself that the letter had gotten lost in the mail, even though in her heart she knew it hadn't. She just wanted to save herself the pain his rejection caused.

Soon she had given up hope. He had read it and threw it away, never to look back. He didn't feel the same. He had moved on...

She slowly slipped on a jacket and walked into her snow covered yard as she heard the mailman drive up. He gave her a newspaper, some bills, and a handful of Christmas cards.

"Happy Holidays!" The man spoke cheerfully as she took her mail from him.

"Thanks..." She tried her best to smile back, even though she felt like crying. There was no response from Beast Boy, yet again.

She turned around and began to make her way back inside, her heart stopped when she heard the mailman speak again.

"Wait Miss! There's a letter here for you..."

She slowly walked back over to the man. She gently took the letter into her hands, and carefully opened it. It had been three months, twelve days, and six hours.

She looked down with shaking hands at the scrawled handwriting on the paper.

_I never stop thinking about you._

_-Garfield_

Tears began to fall down her face, and she looked at the mailman with a soft smile. "Thank you... You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."  
The mailman, although he had no idea what the young girl was talking about, politely smiled back and wished her the best.

She quickly went back inside and grabbed a some paper and a pen, and began writing.

They exchanged letters every week. 10 words or less.

**I needed some fluff to brighten my day... And it did, slightly. Better than nothing, I suppose. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't seem too terribly rushed and all. Maybe the fluff and randomness will make up for my absence on FF. **

**Something In The Eyes-** **Based on my whole situation... Basically this takes place before the mission Jericho goes on. You know, the one where Kole ends up disappearing? Yeah. It's a sweet drabble, but horrifically sad when you think about it. It's like their final goodbye... :l**

**Sweet Kisses-** **Definitely brightened my mood some. :3 Hehe. Too sweet. I think Argent meant to use the whole 'play on words' thing, because she really wanted him to actually kiss her. ;D**

**Insomnia-** **So I just **_**had **_**to have some angsty Raven in here. This is based on the whole idea that eventually the Titans break up and Raven goes insane from loosing her friends. Yes, Beast Boy is actually with her at the time. She's imagined the Titans so much though, that she thinks she's just imagining him... **

**Papercuts-** **I despise Malchior. SO MUCH. He really hurt Raven even after she let her guard down for him. Those things hurt, trust me I know from personal experience. He's a douchebag, needless to say.**

**Cable Car-** **This was supposed to be soooo good. But now I'm kind of 'meh' about the whole thing. I ran out of ideas so it soon became rushed at the end. Based on the awesome song Cable Car (Over My Head) by The Fray. :)))**

**Energy Drinks-** **Ahh, I make them all so OOC! xD I think that's why everyone loves this fic though. I think if you're truly obsessed with a show you tend to base the characters off of actual people you know and play around with how they act. xP Haha. I'm not quite sure what mixing energy drinks does to you, so please don't try this at home! :o Don't want nobody dying over a fanfic.**

**Cupcakes-** **Because you know it's something Speedy would say. ;D Haha. I've actually had several ex-bfs tell me this at some point in time. xP**

**Bronys Unite-** **I died laughing writing this. I could SO see a Brony villain out there. xD Haha. And it needed the Powerpuff Girls ending. It just had to have it. :PPP**

**Dancing Fever-** **99% of my school has this issue. Especially Danceline. They dance at very inappropriate times. Don't get me wrong, I love my Danceline friends, but seriously! Dance at your house or at the Pep Rallys (where you're SUPPOSED to be dancing), it doesn't make you appear 'cool' it makes you look like an idiot and an attention whore. -_- Haha. But yes, I could actually see this happening in my crazy messed up brain. XD**

**10 Words Or Less-** **Based off of a Total Drama fic with the same plot. I could totally see this happening with BBxTerra so I did one for them. I changed the words and everything and made it my own version. But the plot still isn't mineeee. :P It seems kinda choppy to me, but I gave it my best shot.**

**I really hope you guys review and let me know on how I did, and how I can improve. It means so much to hear from you guys, you don't even begin to know! :) Plus, the more reviews I get the ****quicker I'll update. Oh, one more thing. I could really use some requests for pairings and ideas for drabbles for the next chappy. Thanks a lot. :P**


	6. Do you love me? Even with my dark side?

**I'm back my lil' duckies! :D Things are going so darn lovely here! ^-^ Dominic moved, but I'm over it. (Considering it turns out he cheated on me like 5 times. -_-) But some good did actually come out of our complicated relationship. One of my really close guy friends worked up the nerve and actually admitted his feelings to me. We've been dating ever since. He used to be mixed in with the bad crowd, but he quit all those bad things for me. (: I'm so lucky to have him, and I hope things stay the way they are. Haha. **

** I went through a really rough super depressed time there, where there was drama 24/7 and I almost considered ending it all, but now things are fantastic! It feels like 2013 is going to be one hella-good year. :3 Speaking of which, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Hope yours is as cool as ice ice baby. :D:D:D**

* * *

** Disclaimer: Have yah missed me?! I've missed ya'll! :P**

**Undivided Attention**

Starfire walked slowly and cautiously into Nightwing's work room. She felt butterflies in her stomach, as she got closer and closer to the man before her. She had recently found out some very important and quite exciting news, that she was sure her husband would like to know.

"Richard?" She spoke softly, trying not to disturb his work.

"Hmm... Oh hey, Star." He smiled sweetly at the woman, shoving some of his files into a neatly organized yellow folder. He turned around in the swivel chair, so he could face her. "What brings you up here?"

"Umm... I believe I have some news that you would like to hear." She twiddled with her hair, curling one of the vibrant red locks around her finger. She was surprisingly very nervous as to how he would react to such news. She knew he would most likely be thrilled, after the initial shock wore off. But the fear was still there. What if he was upset when he found out? What if he wasn't ready?

"Alright. You have my full undivided attention. What's up?" The superhero looked curiously at his wife, wondering what was on her mind, and what news she had.

"Umm... Well- I..." She trailed off, took a deep breath, then started again. "You know how I went to the hospital a couple weeks ago, because I was not feeling well?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah..." Nightwing spoke slowly, wondering what she was getting at with this.

"Well they took a test while I was there, and it turns out that I am... I'm pregnant!" She smiled, looking intensely at the man, trying to see how he would react.

The reaction she got was very unexpected. Instead of being either excited or upset, he was shocked. Not just the normal, expected amount of shock. He was _so_ shocked that he abruptly passed out.

Three buckets of ice water later, he finally regained his senses, in which he happily exclaimed "We're having a baby!?"

**Love At First Fight**

"Well maybe if you weren't such a stupid British twit, then someone could actually have a decent conversation without it turning into a fight!"

"Aye!" Argent huffed. "Don't insult my heritage. Besides, I'm from New Zealand not Great Britain!"

"Who cares? Just because you _were_ a spoiled little daddy's girl doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch all the time! No wonder he disowned you!"

The moment those words left Hot Spot's mouth he deeply regretted him. So many emotions flashed across the short girl's face; Confusion, Regret, Anger, and worst of all, Pain. Tears welled up in the girl's crimson eyes, as she quickly ran out of the room, Hot Spot yelling for her to come back.

Hot Spot groaned. "I'm so stupid! Why can't I just control my anger?!"

"Because it's practically in your blood. Don't beat yourself up. Just go apologize to her. I'm sure she'll understand." Herald spoke up from his seat on the main room couch, as Jericho nodded in silent agreement.

"I sure hope so... Thanks guys." Hot Spot smiled sadly, and went off to find the spunky heroine. He went to her bedroom door, and knocked softly. He could here her crying inside, and it broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Just go away!" He heard her muffled and strained voice.

"Toni, please. Just let me explain!"

"Explain what? I think you've said enough!" The girl replied, slowly and cautiously sliding open her door to look at the man before her.

Hot Spot felt like shooting himself when he saw her. Tears were streaming down her face, smearing her makeup. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all the sobbing. She was still beautiful to him though, she always was.

"Umm..." Hot Spot scratched his head, he was never good with expressing his feelings. "I'm sorry I said that to you. I didn't mean it... You know how I am, I have difficulty controlling my temper."

Argent spoke curtly. "That still doesn't give ya' a reason to be so bloody mean to me all the time... It's not just this, Isaiah. We're always fighting. I swear sometimes it feels like you really do hate me!" He heard her whimper slightly, and knew she was close to breaking down all over again.

"Argent... I don't hate you, alright? I'm sorry I'm such a jerk to you. I don't get why your dad would disown someone as incredible as you..." He trailed off, blushing slightly at having to admit his true feelings.

Argent smiled slightly. "You really think I'm incredible?"

"Don't make me say it again." He groaned.

She blushed slightly, and bit her bottom lip. "Well then why are ya' so mean to me? If you think I'm incredible why do we always fight?"

Hot Spot sighed. "Toni, you know I'm not good with these things..."

"I know." She replied. "But I'd like an explanation."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. Why did she always have to be so damn complicated all the time? Why couldn't she just accept his apology? He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this mess. Here he was having to express his feelings to the girl of his dreams, when all he wanted was a quick apology.

"Argent... I'm not sure why I'm so mean to you, honestly. You just confuse me sometimes... When I'm around you it's hard to think straight. I get so tongue-tied and I can barely function. It's just hard to expla-"

Hot Spot was immediately cut short by a pair of warm lips. He quickly kissed her back. (As soon as the initial shock wore off, of course!) He wrapped his arms around her small waist, as hers connected around his neck.

Soon they had to pull back for air, though. He smiled down at her, as she blushed.

"I understand, love. I feel the same way. I'm sorry too." She whispered.

And as the old saying goes; It was love at first fight.

**Swagger**

The girls had grown pretty accustomed to seeing there teammates in their underwear. (No, not like that you perverts!) The boys were not unknown to come out in nothing but their boxers to grab a midnight snack, or go to the restroom. Sometimes they even ate breakfast in them.

It didn't bother the Titan girls, really. Many of them were pleased to get to see their boyfriends clad in nothing but their undergarments every morning. Besides, the Titan girls walked around in booty shorts and mid-drift tank tops, so "There really is no difference," as Kid Flash had put it.

It wasn't like they were naked or anything. All unmentionables were covered up, as not to scar the more impressionable Titans. The only bare thing on the boys was their chests. Besides it was rather amusing to see Kid Flash in his signature lighting bolt boxers, along with Robin and his oh-so hilarious Batman theme.

Yes, the girls had seen just about everything they thought there was to see when it came to the boys and their underwear. That was until Beast Boy came down to breakfast on that fateful morning in Spring.

There was a collective gasp when he entered the kitchen by several Titans, and then there was the sound of uncontrollable laughter.

Raven buried her face in her hands, pulling up her hood to hide her embarrassment at the sight of her boyfriend.

For there stood Beast Boy; skin clad in nothing, but his Hello Kitty boxers.

The true textbook definition of swagger had arrived.

**Louder than Words**

It was a cool night in Titans' Tower. A cold-front was coming through and most Titans were inside, hiding from the breeze. That is, for two Titans. Their names were Jericho and Kole.

Jericho was sitting on the roof, strumming away at his guitar. He was wearing a deep purple jacket, in an half-hearted attempt to keep warm. Beside him was Kole, she was wearing a light blue coat, burying her head in the hood. Jericho smirked at her as she hid her face beneath the plush faux fur.

"What?" She blushed slightly. "It's so cold out here, Jericho. How are you not freezing?!"

Jericho smiled at the small girl, before signing. _'I like the cold. It's... peaceful.'_

Kole giggled slightly. Leave it Jericho to always look on the brighter side of everything. She looked at the boy, as he continued to strum away. She found him incredibly talented, and attractive. (Not that she would admit that.) She had always had a slight crush on him, and over the past two weeks they had been becoming closer and closer; which had only caused her crush to become stronger and stronger.

Unknown to her, Jericho felt the same way towards the pink-haired girl. He was absolutely enamored by her. She was stunning, sweet, caring, bubbly, compassionate, loving, everything he could possibly want in a girl. He had been wanting to tell her how he felt for ages, but he was worried about how she would react. They had grown extremely close over time, and he was horrified at the mere thought of ruining their friendship. Which is why he was extremely taken aback when she abruptly asked him if he liked anyone.

_'Say that again.' _Jericho signed, wondering if he had heard her correctly or not.

"I asked if you like anybody... I mean, you have lots of girls that would die at the opportunity to date you, but you never seem interested in anyone." Kole looked curiously at the boy, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Jericho brushed it off, thinking it was just the cool air brushing past them that had caused her cheeks to turn a light pink color.

_'Well...'_Jericho paused slightly. Either he could tell her how he felt, or avoid the question. He decided that it was either now or never, and he wasn't willing to risk losing the only chance he may ever get. _'There is this one girl I like; but it kills me to know that she'll never hear my voice. I'll never be able to tell her how beautiful she is, or how much she means to me...' _He looked down, sadly.

Kole frowned slightly, and he swore he could see small tears forming in those cobalt eyes, he loved so much. "Who is she?" She asked, and he could hear a slight bit of worry creeping into her voice.

_'…... It's you.' _He signed, a nervous smile on his face. Here it was. She was either going to break his heart in two, or make him the happiest guy in the world. It was all in her hands now.

"Jericho..." She whispered, a huge smile forming on her face. "I don't have to hear your voice to love you."

And just like that, they kissed. That kiss told them everything they needed to know. All their love for one another, how much they meant to each other, and all their worry of rejection was all spilled out in one single simple action.

Because after all; actions do speak louder than words.

**Victoria's Secret**

Jinx could not believe this. This was so _not _happening right now. She had managed to be drug away from the tower to the mall, which she wasn't too happy about, considering she had been enjoying spending her day off sleeping. But to make matters worse, she was now standing in the worst place she could possibly imagine; Victoria's Secret.

Now it wasn't that she necessarily minded being in such a girly place. She loved pink things, because they actually didn't manage to clash with her hair, like everything typically does. She wasn't, however, a girly-girl per say. She was feisty, high-strung, and a little bit darker than most.

But she wasn't upset because of the store's décor. No, she was far more disgusted with the fact that she was having to watch Kole and Argent try on lingerie. They were her two closest friends, and she loved them to death, but seeing them try on lacy bras and thongs wasn't exactly her favorite activity. Mainly due to the fact that it gave her horrible nightmares as to _what_ exactly would be going on next door to her the upcoming night. Those thoughts were enough to shut her tolerance off completely.

"Seriously you guys? You've to be kidding me!" She exclaimed as Argent and Kole came out sporting another pair of lacy undergarments, asking for her 'expert opinion'.

"What, love? We've got to look good for out lads, y'know?" Argent smirked, as Kole giggled girlishly.

Jinx rolled her eyes at the two. They had to be kidding her. "You two are out of your minds. I honestly doubt the guys would care if you walked out in normal clothes. All you have to do is mention 'sex' and they'll be on you like rabbits."

Argent laughed at that. "Whatever. Have fun rocking your granny panties, love. Hope Wally has fun with that."

Jinx huffed and looked at Argent as if she had grown another head. "Are you saying I'm not attractive enough for Kid Flash? That I have to look sluttish in order to get laid?"

Argent held her hands up defensively. "Not at all, girl. I'm just saying you might want to spice things up a bit."

Kole nodded in agreement, smiling brightly. "It's not a bad idea, you know. I think I saw a pink and zebra print corset with your name on it, over there..."

Jinx looked back and forth between the two, and held her ground for about another five or ten minutes, before exclaiming loudly; "Fine! I'll try the damn thing on!"

Needless to say; Kid Flash was in for one hell of a good time.

**Lullaby**

Raven walked quietly to Beast Boy's room. It was around 7:00, and Robin had cooked dinner for the Titans. According to the others, Beast Boy had went straight to his room as soon as the fight with Cinderblock had been resolved and the crook was sent to jail. He hadn't came out since then. Robin had asked Raven to go get him, and offer him something to eat; considering he hadn't eaten since breakfast earlier that day.

She knocked on the door softly, and then knocked once more. This time harder, considering she got no response the first time. She still got no response, even after several more attempts at knocking. Becoming frustrated, she decided to just take it upon herself to come inside.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight in front of her. There sat Beast Boy, head lying flat on his desk top, fast asleep. He even had a slight bit of drool coming from his mouth, as he snored lightly. It was understandable that he was exhausted and could use some sleep. It had been a long day for all of them.

For a second there, the thought crossed Raven's mind that he was actually kind of... cute in a way. She swears she could hear a light bulb explode in the distance, at that thought.

She walked over to his desk and was just about to wake him up, when she spotted a small letter written in scrawled handwriting laying on the desk in front of him. She wasn't initially going to read the letter; considering it wasn't her business what Beast Boy wrote about in his free time. It was probably very personal, and she should leave it be. However, the title of the poem instantly caught her eye, and she couldn't help but read further.

The Raven's Lullaby

By: Garfield Logan

She pretends that she's content, and yet she always seems to hide.

She acts calm and collected, even though she's hurting like crazy on the inside.

She can't show when she's angry, she can't show when she's sad.

She can't show when she's happy, or even when she's glad.

She secludes herself from others, because she believes they won't understand.

How she can bring harm to other, just by reaching out for her hand.

Some might say that trying to get her to open up, might just be a waste of time.

But I feel as though I've grown closer to her, with every passing rhyme.

It's taken me some time, in fact quite a while.

I still can't hear her laugh at my jokes, but I can see her smile.

She might not show it, but I don't think she minds when I'm by her side.

But on those moments she chooses to be around me, I've never been so happy just to be alive.

Raven dropped the paper, with a gasp, as it traveled lightly to the floor. A small single tear dripped down her cheek. She leaned down gently and kissed the green teen's forehead; and she swore she saw his lips twitch upward in a small smile.

She layed the paper where it originally was, and swiftly exited the room. She went downstairs informed the others he was sleeping, and didn't need to be bothered; as she also excused herself from eating dinner.

She slipped back into her room, and layed in bed; eyes fixated on the ceiling.

His poem replaying over and over again in her mind.

**Haunting**

He watched her carefully. Every single move she made, he examined. The way she walked gracefully, hips swaying as she went. The way she fought, hard and effortlessly. The way she smiled, green eyes sparkling. Everything about her drew him in. Oddly enough even her naive attitude made him want her, that much more.

He knew she would never fall for someone like him. He was Red-X. A criminal. An evil villain. She was a superhero. The complete and total opposite of him. Besides, she was practically conjoined at the hip with that Bird Boy, Robin.

Robin. Oh how he hated him. He was so lucky, and he didn't even know it. She would do anything and everything to please him. Regardless of what consequences it had. He hated Robin for having her, and worse for not taking advantage of the situation. Instead, her choose to ignore the girl that was obviously very enamored with him.

Red-X hated Robin, but at the same time he admired him. He had managed to get the one thing Red-X had always wanted, ever since he first saw her. He could never seriously harm the Boy Wonder like he wanted too, because he knew how upset she would be if he did anything to him. She would never forgive him, and then he'd certainly _never _get the chance to be with her.

He didn't love her. He wasn't one for using the word 'love'. That wasn't it. It was more of a... twisted obsession of some sort. Some kind of dark fantasy that had invaded his mind and overcome all rational thought. Maybe it was in the way she talked in that sickeningly sweet voice, or the way that curtain of long bright red locks swayed as she walked.

She had him hooked, and he couldn't escape. He didn't know why he liked her, or why these thoughts haunted him. It just was there... trapping him in a tangle of dangerous thoughts and feelings that would eventually come to back to bite him in the rear end if he didn't put a stop to it.

Whatever it was, it had affected him. And he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

**Acceptance**

She was bratty. She was spoiled, to the point of no return. She wanted everything _then_ and _there_, and if you had the guts to deny her then you can kiss your life goodbye; because she is shore to ruin it in a heartbeat.

She was 'Daddy's Little Angel'. He bought her all the finest clothes, jewelry, and everything else she could ever possibly want. No matter what the price tag said, she was getting it one way or another. Regardless.

She was egotistical. She probably wouldn't look the other way if a homeless man on the street corner asked her for a dime. She's 'too good' for that. She could never spare her precious cash for someone so low. She has more important things to spend it on, like dye-jobs, spray tans, and MAC lip gloss.

She's gorgeous, and proud of that fact. She wears enough makeup to put a hooker to shame. Her hair is all practically dead from the constant teasing and dying she does to it. I wish she'd just stop it all, and be herself for once. Although, deep down I know that's not going to happen anytime soon.

I remember the old days, and how things used to be. Back when she didn't care what anyone thought of her. I used to see her, sitting alone at lunch. All by herself. Noone would give her a second glance. She was constantly teased by the 'plastics' as we call them. They were basically just like she is now. Blond hair, fake boobs, spray-tan, and makeup for days. They wore mid-drift tops, short skirts that you could almost see their $3 thongs in, and hooker high-heels that looked like miniature step-stools to me.

She was the quiet kid of the school. I remember on the first day of school, she was sitting there in the back of the classroom in a far corner all by herself. Everyone else was sitting towards the front, groups of friends chatting over the latest gossip, or the upcoming football season.

I suppose it was fate that led me to sit next to her. Whatever it was, I thank God for it. I had just transferred to a new high school, because I got in loads of trouble at my last one for skipping class.

At first I was extremely confused as to why she was sitting all alone. She didn't seem out of the ordinary to me. She seemed like a normal teenage girl. She wasn't exactly drop-dead-gorgeous, but she was certainly very pretty. She had shoulder-length, curly light brown hair; and warm blue eyes. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, with some ripped up dark-blue skinny jeans, and some beat-up converse. She wasn't skinny, but granted she wasn't fat either. She was curvy and perfect in every way I could imagine.

She didn't seemed very phased as I walked by her, but when I took a seat next to her, I could tell she was obviously very surprised. She gave me an odd look, before breaking out into a small smile. I instantly smiled back. She had a beautiful smile, that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm Kathryn. Nice to meet you." She spoke softly. Her voice was almost as beautiful as her smile. It wasn't girlish, but it wasn't boyish either. It was slow and soft and extremely sexy.

"I'm Jason. Nice to meet you too, Kathryn." I replied, grinning back at her.

Over the next few weeks we began hanging out more and more. I learned that she was a very shy girl. She loved to write poetry in her free time, and she had a voice like an angel when she sang. Her favorite music genre was Pop/Punk and Hardcore. I slowly fell harder and harder for her. We were both the regrets of high school. The 'bug boy', and the 'creepy emo girl'. Everyone called us a couple; but neither one of us really said anything on the subject of dating.

The first time I ever even worked up the nerve to kiss her was when on one of the worst days of her life. Her father was a scientist who experimented on bugs. (Maybe that's one of the reasons she's always been so excepting of me being part spider.) He was experimenting with a new elixir, when something went wrong. Horribly wrong. He was mutated into some sort of moth-man, and although Kitten still loved him all the same, her mother was not as accepting... They filed for a divorce soon after.

I'll never forget the night she called me up and told me the news. I came over as fast as I could. She was sitting on her bed, crying hysterically. I pulled her into a hug, and kissed all her tears away. I told her how much she meant to me, and how I would _always_ be here for her. That was also the night I told her I loved her, for the first time.

The next year was the hardest of them all. I saw Kitten at her lowest point ever during this period of time. She stopped eating, sleeping, doing everything she used to do. She was loosing her sense of reality. The worst part was the cutting. I caught her one day when we were at the park. I was walking with her, and I ran my hand up her sleeve, that's when I felt them. Tiny scars all over her wrists. I'd never been so heart-broken in all my life.

Kitten's dad tried so hard to consummate for all the damage he believed he had caused; although it really wasn't his fault. It wasn't anybody's. He tried to make it up to Kitten by buying her things. Soon the least popular girl of the school had became the most popular one to ever walk the halls. She went from being one thing, to the complete and total opposite. She died her hair platinum blond, and all her dark makeup was replaced with girlish items. Pink eyeshadow, multiple layers of foundation and bronzer, barely-there eyeliner, multiple coats of mascara, and Barbie pink lip-stick adorned that lovely face.

She stopped wearing her skinny jeans, and replaced them with Miss-Me's and mini-skirts. Her shirts changed from plain tops, to ruffles and studs and glitter galore. She got a fake-tan, and started referring to herself as 'Kitten', instead of her real name, Kathryn.

She put on a show for everyone. She talked squeaky and girlish, and flaunted her money in everyone's face. She was the leader of the school, and noone had the balls to mess with her. She could make or break anyone. She dared anyone to bring up her past, because she was sure to destroy their lives and their loved ones' as well if they said one word on the subject.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would she do all these things? Truth is. I'm not really sure. She was depressed and tired of her old life. Everyone's constant teasing, (especially from the 'Plastics') ended up getting to her. If the divorce wasn't hard enough, having all your life's failures spit in your face everyday was. So she set out to prove them all wrong. She _would_ be _popular_, and _'pretty'_, and _**all **_those things they said she'd never be.

She left all her past behind. She completely quit all of her poetry writing, and switched to Justin Bieber and One Direction. Surprisingly enough, she didn't leave me. I was the one and only thing from her past life that remained. She continued to be friends with me, and eventually became my girlfriend. While all the other popular kids, (although none as popular as her) dated the football jocks she stayed with me; the 'creepy spider boy'.

Some people made comments here and there about us. How 'she could do way better than me'. (Honestly, I have to agree on that one. Because, I don't really deserve someone as special as her. I never will.) Kitten tended to ignore them, or respond with a not-so-nice gesture with one of her fingers. But throughout all the teasing, she still remained with me.

And although she's still not the same as she used to be; deep down she's still the same her. On those rare moments when we're alone I can see her come out. Kitten is replaced; Kathryn takes her place. Some days I'll get lucky enough to see her with no makeup on, her hair in a messy bun, with nothing on but a tank-top and some shorts. Sometimes I'll see that smile, and hear that sexy voice I love so much come out; replacing that girlish squeak she's trained herself to sound like for so long. And on occasion, if I'm really lucky, I can hear her singing along to my radio just like old times.

Although she may be a brat, and she may be a whole lot of trouble; I wouldn't change these moments for anything in the world.

She loves me for who I am, and I love her for who she is.

Regardless of how messed up we both may be.

**Dark Side**

** _'Do you love me? Even with my dark side?...' _**

Beast Boy groaned, reaching up to rub his sore head. He picked himself off of the cold hard concrete, slowly and carefully. He had obviously suffered some kind of damage, he decided. His head was killing him, and the room was spinning out of control. He was sure he was bleeding, and he had lost all feeling in his lower left arm.

"You're worthless scum. I can't believe I ever fell for someone like you." He heard her voice, malicious and evil. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be, and yet it was.

"Raven..." He groggily spoke, finally regaining enough control to stand up. "Please Rae... Come back to me..."

She scoffed at the man who stood before her. "You weakling. You think you can bring you're precious little 'Rae-Rae' back? Well you can't. She's gone."

Beast Boy's blood went cold. He hated seeing her like this. It literally _hurt_ him to see her like this; and not just because of the concussion he suffered from. Raven had finally lost control. Deep down he knew she would one day, just not like this. He didn't expect it to be this hard.

"Please Rachel." He begged her, slowly walking towards her. The marks of her demonic heritage starting glowing an eerie red the closer he got. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes he loved so much were replaced by a deep black hallow hole. There was no feeling, no expression evident on that beautiful face. All that was there was rage and hate.

"Shut up!" She screamed, eyes growing darker, and scars growing brighter. "You pitiful excuse for a man. You insignificant bastard!" She cursed him and yelled insults at him, like it was her favorite hobby.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and whispered those bittersweet words into the air. "Raven, please. _**I love you**_**.**" He knew what a risk that was. If she didn't come back to him, then and now he was dead. She would kill him for saying that. She would literally _destroy _him. But he didn't care. If he died, trying to save her than it was worth it. He promised her forever and always and he meant it. He wasn't going to lose her. Ever.

Then he saw it. Her eyes changed, he saw the irises glow purple. Her dilated pupils shrank back down, and her scars began to fade. She gasped out in pain and then yelled.

"Garfield, run! You have to get out of here! NOW!" Then as quick as it happened, it was gone. The scars started coming back, full-force. Her eyes turned black again, only this time the irises were a deep satanic red. She emitted a low evil growl from the back of her throat; one so heinous it made Beast Boy consider making a break for it, until all rational though came back and he realized that he had to save her.

So he ran. He ran towards her. He ran at such a rate The Flash himself would've envied him. He leaped over several cracks in the ground that had been formed when her inner demon had taken control.

He grabbed onto her, clinged to her like his life depended on it. (Which technically it did.) Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed her. Hard.

He kissed her with all the love and passion he had in him. He pored out all of his heart and soul, every emotion and ounce of feeling he had was emitted into that one kiss.

He felt her body stiffen, and for a second he was sure it was all over. This was it. He was going to die...

But then he felt her body tremble, and he heard a small whimper. She started to kiss back, slowly and cautiously. He could feel her body shaking, and he had to grab onto her in order to keep her from hitting the cement.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Those gorgeous violet eyes were back. She was shaking furiously, and he was worried she was going to have a panic attack.

But that was okay... He was okay... And most importantly, _she_ was okay. The marks were gone, although some cuts and scars adorned her face and body. But for the most part, she was the same.

"Raven..." He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're back... You came back to me."

"Gar..." She whispered, her lower lip trembling. She buried her face in his tattered and bloody uniform. Sobs wracked her body, as he ran his fingers throughout her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Shh... It's okay, Rae. I love you. I'm here. We're fine. That's all that matters." He smiled down at the girl, just happy to have the woman he loved back to normal. He knew it would take a while for things to go back to the way they were, but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that they were together.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly through the tears. "I love you, too. So much. I'm so sorry. I'm _**so**_ sorry..." She muttered those three words over and over, like they were her ritual mantra.

"It's okay." He spoke softly, the tears finally escaping his eyes.

"It's all going to be okay."

**For Real**

"Do you love me?" He asked, smiling down at the shorter African American girl.

"Oh course I do, Sparky! Why else have we been dating for 9 and a half months?" Bumble Bee asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"No, I mean do you_ really_ love me?" He asked, putting special emphasis on the word.

"Yes, Cy. I love you. _**Really**_**.**" She smiled sweetly up at the half-cyberkinetic man.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He replied, bending down onto one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful sparkling ring, with the couples' names engraved on the inside.

Bee gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my Gosh! Victor, I don't know what to say!"

Cyborg smirked at her. "Well, you know Karen... You could always say yes, and make the happiest man in the world."

Bee grinned hugely, tears streaming down her face. "YES!" She yelled, jumping into his arms. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, sliding the ring onto her finger.

The couple smiled into the kiss, happy to be spending the rest of their lives with their one true love.

**Undivided Attention- ****Eep! x) *Fangirl squeal* I just love these two. Haha. I can **_**so**_** imagine Robin passing out on news like that. Things like that are quite a shock! :D**

**Love At First Fight****- I little bit choppy, I know. :P But I just HAD to have some fluffy/angsty HotGent. I would die without it, okay? Okay. This is also based on a pic that said the same thing as the title, I saw it on DeviantArt.**

**Swagger****- Oh goshhh. xD I've actually had this idea running through my brain for **_**years**_**. Yeah, that long. I just never knew what boxers to give B.B. And then I decided to look to my right and I saw my Hello Kitty calender and then a light bulb appeared. :) Woop-Woop!**

**Louder Than Words****- So I saw this post of Tumblr some girl had written about how she was friends with a deaf boy, and he had asked her if she liked anyone and her response was "I like this guy... But I'm sad, because he can never hear my voice." He signed to her, **_**'I don't have to hear your voice to love you.'**_** My mind instantly went to JeriKole. :3 **

**Victoria's Secret****- Dear Lordy Above! xP *Hides in corner* Did I really just ****write that? Really? Lolol. I have no pride. Jk! Jk. I watched 'Double Divas' the other night and it somehow made me think of this. Don't ask me, that's ****just how my brain is.**

**Lullaby****- ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN THIS POEM! I DID NOT WRITE IT; ANY OF IT WHATSOEVER! ALL I CAME UP WITH WAS THE FIC THAT GOES WITH IT AND THE POEM'S TITLE! I saw it on a picture on DeviantArt for BBxRae and I decided to write a drabble about it. C: I have no idea who originally wrote it, considering the publisher didn't give credit, they just said they didn't draw it. So to whoever you are, thanks for writing a darn good poem! :DDD**

**Haunting****- Got me a lil' StarfirexRed-X going on here. ;P Like I said, this fic explores every pairing imaginable. Plus, lately I've been watching more Teen Titans and I finally realized that he hits on Starfire. I actually never knew that! Lolz.**

**Acceptance****- I have a strange obsession with Kitten, okay? She seems so... complicated. Like with her whole home situation and everything. This fic is completely made-up on the whole background thing. I have NO idea what her cartoon/comic background is. I just love her and Fang together. They do not get near enough love. ;3 They need more shippers, dagnabbit! This is kind of based off of the song 'The Last Night' by Skillet. It's really pretty, and I recommend you look it up! :)**

**Dark Side****- Based around the song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Prolly my favorite drabble up to date. I love them. SO MUCH. OH THE FEELS. *Passes out* …..No, but seriously. I ship them. Hardcore. Based on a pic I saw on an Ask BBxRae Tumblr page, sadly it is no longer up. D; But it's saved on my laptop! ^-^ Yay me! :D I love exploring the idea of her one day losing control. (After the Trigon thing. Let's just say she gets really upset and loses it... Completely!) It's very intriguing, and it makes for fluffy drabbles. c;**

**For Real****- Yes, really! Goshhhhhh. Haha. I love CyBee. Too cute. :) Plus a proposal? Oh yes. All of my yes.**

**So I hope you all aren't going to kill my father for me being super late on updating. xD My apologies, sir/madam. May your day be filled will glee. Please do leave a review on your way out though, love. Pip pip. Cheerio! Ta-ta. Good show, jolly good show. (British fail, ftw.)**

_**SEND IN PAIRINGS/IDEAS! NOW, DANG IT, QUIT READING THIS SENTENCE AND GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WRITE ABOUT BEFORE I BREAK THIS CAPS LOCK BUTTON! NO IDEAS = NO UPDATES! MORE IDEAS = FASTER UPDATES! I GIVE FULL CREDIT! M'KAY? M'KAY! :O**_


End file.
